Written by Seraph's Wrath
by Myraku Kiriaku
Summary: Anna is back, and Kratos is having a tough time telling her who she really is. But things change when their only son gets both Hypothermia and Laryngitis at the same time. Can they work together to save him? KratosXAnna, Post ToS with MAJOR spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: The Woods

-Written by Seraph's Wrath-

Me: No, no, no! This is NOT written by some random guy named Seraph's Wrath!!! If I tell you what it really is, I'll spoil my own plot! We don't want THAT to happen, do we? Anyway, my muses should be arriving soon…

Doopliss: What is it? Where am I?!

Me: OMG! IT'S DOOPLISS!!!!!!

Doopliss: What's goin' on, slick?!

Me: You're my muse! And so is…

Rayman: I'M your muse too?!

Me: Ahem… Yes…

Rayman: Oh great…. Wait, who the heck is he?

Doopliss: Only the awesomest boss ever!

Rayman: No you're not. Mithos is.

Me: Yeah he is. Just check out my profile!

Rayman: ….(censored)

Me: What ever. Doopliss, do what you're here for!

Doopliss: Slick here doesn't own anything mentioned in the story. Except for Charlene, Akle, the plot, and our souls T.T

* * *

-Chapter One: The Woods-

Charlene woke up to find herself in the forest she'd been studying to find inspiration for her newest story. Her little blue Protozoan Raven was lying next to her, still asleep. She smiled. She had known Akle all her life and was happy that he still stayed with her. After all, he was the only family she had. Charlene cradled the little Raven in her arms, trying not to wake him up. That changed when she heard fighting.

"Akle! Wake up!" She nudged the Protozoan. He squawked and perched himself on top of Charlene's shoulder.

"Qua?" The bird chirped questioningly.

"Somebody's fighting. Let's go see!" Charlene was anxious to see what was happening. "You lead the way, Akle!"

"Quaaaaa!" The Protozoan squawked. He flew straight to the battle scene, Charlene directly behind him.

Meanwhile, a certain brown-haired swordsman and his father were fending off monsters. Lloyd stopped counting at twenty. "Agh! How many of them are there?!" He slashed through a Red Mantis. Wait… Red Mantis?! "Dad, Red Mantis' don't live over here!"

"You're right…" Kratos trailed off. He gasped when he saw Charlene on the side lines. A Basilisk caught him off guard and bit his neck. "Agh!"

"Kratos!" Lloyd knocked off the pesky snake before the toxins became paralyzing.

Kratos rubbed his neck where the Basilisk had bit him. "Thanks Lloyd…" His gaze went back to Charlene. She blushed and hid behind the bushes. Kratos resumed his battle. Charlene peeked out again, but a Harpy grabbed her. Kratos heard her screeching.

"A- Miss! Hold on!" He pulled out his wings and pursued the monster. Akle was flying after Charlene, about an arm's length from her foot. The monsters around Lloyd disappeared and Lloyd was left confused. Kratos was gaining on the Harpy. Charlene was amazed that he had wings, but was desperate to get help.

"Please, help me!" She pleaded. Akle tried to catch up, but the Harpy was just as fast as he was. Infuriated, Kratos sped up to nearly two times the Harpy's speed, faster than he'd flown for in a while. When he was next to Akle, he held out his arm.

"Miss, please, grab my hand!" Charlene gave him her hand. He pulled himself to the Harpy and slashed it through the wings. Charlene screamed, but stopped when she realized that she wasn't falling. Kratos gave a small smile. Charlene gazed in awe.

"You're… You're…" She stuttered, unable to find the right words. She grasped his hands as tight as possible, hanging on for dear life. Kratos set her down on the ground again.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, looking for bumps or bruises.

"N-no, I'm ok. Thank you." Akle landed on her shoulder.

"QUAAA!" The bird squawked defensively. He spread his wings in front of Charlene.

"No, Akle! It's ok! He's a friend. He saved me." The bird calmed down. She returned her attention to Kratos and his wings.

"Who… Who are you? And why do you have wings? Are you dead?"

Kratos chuckled a little. "No, I am not dead. My name is Kratos. I'm an angel of Cruxis and leader of the four Seraphim."

Charlene smiled. "Wow! You must be really important! My name's Charlene Irving. I'm a famous author."

Kratos gaped. Irving? That was his middle name… and Lloyd's last name for a while. Charlene was looking more like _her_ by the second. Charlene tilted her head. "Are you one of the not talkative types?"

Kratos shook his head. "No… I'm sorry, I just lost my train of thought." He looked around, trying not to make eye contact with-

"Oh! I just remembered! I owe you for saving my life, so…" She looked around in her bag. "Here! This is a pass to come to an author's party on Saturday. My place is in Flanoir, so…"

"Oh no, I couldn't accept this!" Kratos tried to get out of it. "I wouldn't really fit in… I mean…"

Charlene shoved him on the shoulder lightly. "Come on! You're not EMBARRASED, are you?" She giggled. "But I still have a lot of these left. If you change your mind, you can come anyway. Come on, Akle! It was nice meeting you, 'Sir Kratos'. I hope we meet again soon!" She rushed off, Protozoan flying behind her. Kratos looked at the ticket in his hands.

"Yes Anna, we will meet again soon…" Just as Charlene left, Lloyd came to the clearing where Kratos stood.

"Kratos? What's going on?" Lloyd looked around the clearing for any other monsters.

"…Lloyd. We're going to Flanoir on Saturday. Be ready by the time I come to get you." He walked off in the direction of Luin.

"Um, ok… See you again Saturday…"

* * *

Me: Yay, it's done! I've been ACHING to put this on for so long!

Doopliss: Traitor.

Me: Wtf?! What's with you?!

Rayman: You haven't updated my story in weeks!

Doopliss: And I don't even HAVE a story yet!

Me: Calm down! I can only write so many stories at once! Besides, I'm doing this to become a better author so I can write your stories better!

Rayman: Really? That's the nicest thing you've ever done for me!

Me: Shaddup before I turn you into a Woods Worm!

Rayman & Doopliss: Shutting up.


	2. Chapter 2: Out in the Cold

Me: Chappie two! This is where things get interesting!

Rayman: … That's bad. Wait, lemme check the summary really quick.

Me: Feh, fine…

Rayman: …ACK! LLOYD'S GONNA GET LARYNGITIS?!

Me: TOLD you it would be interesting!

Doopliss: I am feeling random… So I shall…

Rayman: Ack! What's with the green light?!

Shadow Rayman: Ahaha! It worked! I shall be able to use your powers as well!

Rayman: … Ok… Well, I'm feeling random too, so I'm gonna kick your butt!

Shadow Rayman: AGH! Help me, authoress!

Me: HEY! Hot guys! Stop fighting! Wait… Did I just say that?!

Rayman & Shadow Rayman: …

Me: EEK! Umm… WATER! I NEED WATER! MY TONGUE! IT DOES BURN!!!

Shadow Rayman: That was… Disturbing.

Rayman: I agree…

Shadow Rayman: Smart, Slick… Myra only owns Charlene, Akle, and the plot line…

* * *

-Chapter Two: Out in the Cold-

It was finally Saturday. Lloyd couldn't wait. He was up at six in the morning packing. Lloyd loved traveling and going on vacations, but it was even better since he was going with Kratos. To his surprise, his father arrived at 6:30, just as he was finished packing.

"I must tell you Lloyd, I'm surprised that you were up this early." His father chuckled. "You're not really the morning type, but you must have been up a half an hour ago to pack."

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah, I'm really excited. I can't wait to get to Flanoir! What are we going to do there anyway?" He was confused since he knew that Kratos wasn't the one to come up with ideas for a day out.

"Well, you see, we're going to meet a friend of mine in Flanoir. Now, this is a proper gathering. I don't want you embarrassing me at the party, got it?" His father snapped.

"PARTY?!" Lloyd's face lit up. "Let's get going!" Kratos sighed. At least he was happy. They both boarded a Rheaird and flew off for Flanoir. Lloyd could hardly hold on to his Rheaird. He was really excited. "So Kratos, who is this friend of yours?" He asked.

Kratos smiled a little. "You'll see." Lloyd and Kratos talked for a while about Flanoir. After a few 'Oh my Goddess, keep your eyes on the sky Lloyd!''s, they reached the continent where Flanoir was on. But then the Rheairds started acting strange…

"Wh… What's happening?!" Lloyd's Rheaird began to lose balance. "The fuel tank is… Empty?!" The two Rheairds ceased all movement and came crashing down. Kratos, however, had brought out his wings and put his Rheaird away before it could crash-land. Lloyd didn't have such luck. Kratos searched rapidly for his son. He called his name, but no answer. The blizzard was thick. Even with angel senses it was hard to see. After about ten minutes, Kratos found Lloyd's Rheaird. There was a little cliff in the face of the nearest mountain. Kratos was sure that was where Lloyd was. And lo and behold, the boy was scrunched up in a ball next to the cliff face. He ran over to his son, putting his wings away.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?!" Kratos put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. There was no answer, just shivering. He knew what to do. Quickly he picked up his son, still tight and shivering in a ball. Flanoir was hours away on foot, so Kratos had no choice but to fly him over. As fast as he had ever flown in Kratos' 4,000 years of life, they reached Flanoir. Kratos put away his wings (as they would freak out the public) and headed to the nearest Inn. The Inn lady smiled.

"Welcome! Would you like to-"

"I don't have time!" Kratos snapped. "My son's been out in the blizzard for too long! I'll pay what ever you want later, just get him some blankets and turn up the fire!"

The maids nodded as each turned to their tasks. Kratos set Lloyd down by the fire. Lloyd's face was turning a pale blue, and he began to cough a little. Kratos sat next to him as they both watched the flickering tongue of the fire.

* * *

Me: (Does happy dance)

Rayman: What the heck?!

Me: I hooked someone on the first chapter! YAYNESS!

Doopliss: Wow, it's only been up for a few minutes too!

Rayman: Eh, congrats…

Me: Please, tell me how you all like this chapter, too! Heh, chapter too, chapter two… Ironic! WHEEEEEEEEE!

Rayman: …I need to go lie down…


	3. Chapter 3: Fire Side Reunion

Me: Chapator three! Zomg!

Rayman: Ok, what is it this time?

Me: Well, everyone, meet my officially unofficial muse! My sister Enigma!

En: That made no sense, you idiot.

Me: Wutevers.

Rayman: Holy… She's eviler than the authoress!

En: Shut up or my sister will turn you into a Woods Worm.

Rayman: EEK!

Me: Hey, since you're new and will be here for the rest of the plot, why don't you do the disclaimer sis?

En: Works for me. Oh, and by the way, my username is Sukasa192. My sister owns only Charlene, Akle, the plot, and these two doofi's souls.

Rayman & Doopliss: EEK! HIDE ME, AUTHORESS!

Me: (Sigh) You ninnies…

* * *

-Chapter Three: Fire Side Reunion-

Kratos sighed. It was 8 o' clock, and he couldn't bare to leave his son. Lloyd's lips were blue and he could barely talk, even when he did, it came out scratchy and very soft. His son was wrapped in a pink blanket, not having moved since yesterday. Kratos ordered for a maid to come.

"Yessir?" The maid blushed, being a little clumsy on the way over.

"I want you to go see Charlene Irving and tell her that Kratos won't be able to make it." His eyes never left Lloyd.

"Sir? You're acquainted with Miss Charlene?" She gaped, thinking he must be rich or something because he knew her.

"We're friends. Now please go. I have some things I need to do." The maid obeyed. She put on some heavier clothing and headed to Charlene's residence.

"Miss Charlene, Kratos said he can't make it." The maid told her.

"What's wrong?" Charlene tilted her head.

"I'm afraid his son has a bad case of hypothermia and risks of laryngitis. He hasn't left his side for two hours…" The maid looked down, thinking of the poor man with his dying son.

"Oh…" Charlene gaped. "I'm sorry to hear that!" Akle shook his wings a bit. Charlene had forgotten he was there. "Can I go see him? Where is he staying?"

"Over here!" The maid led Charlene to the exact building she had worked in.

"…Kratos?" Charlene walked in the main lobby where Kratos and Lloyd were huddled around a fire. Kratos looked up.

"A- Charlene…" Kratos caught himself again. If he slipped up bad enough, she might find things out too quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Charlene walked over to the fire. "I wanted to make sure your son was alright." She sat next to Kratos.

"Charlene… It's alright. You don't have to worry." He tried to reassure her.

"What?! He's freezing cold! And he has laryngitis! It's DEFINITELY not ok! But… How did he even GET hypothermia?" She asked.

"So the maid told you…" He frowned. "Well, we were coming over on the Rheairds and all of a sudden, the tank just went empty. I could stop myself from falling, however…" His voice trailed off.

"…He fell all the way down." She finished, a frown spread across her face. She too faced the fire.

"Exactly… But he saved himself by finding a small cliff to hide under. That was very smart of you, Lloyd." He smiled a little. Lloyd turned away to the fire.

"So, your son's name is Lloyd? I'm Charlene." She smiled. There was no answer since Lloyd could barely speak.

"Charlene, you must be busy. I won't keep you if you have things to do." Kratos frowned.

"Nah, it's ok. The only thing I have on my list right now is the party, but it gets boring after a while." Akle shook his feathers again. "Oh, why, I forgot you were there! Kratos, Lloyd, this is Akle. He was my first friend." She pet his side a little and Akle gave an approving chirp.

"Pleasure to meet you, Akle." He smiled. Lloyd coughed, bringing the attention back to him. "Lloyd…" He whispered under his breath. "Excuse me, Charlene. It's about time I took his temperature again." The next time Lloyd coughed, it hurt worse than before. He clutched his throat.

"Lloyd…" She muttered. "Where have I heard that name before…?"

* * *

Me: Poor Lloyd T.T

En: You're all crazy…

Doopliss: If I copy her, I'll be true evil, but if I do, I'll SEE true evil…

En: What are you two doing?

Rayman & Doopliss: EEK! Nothing!

En: (Sigh) I feel so loved…

Me: Hehehe….

Doopliss: What?

Me: AHAHAHA!

En: …My sister has finally gone insane…

Me: No! It's a plot twist!

Rayman & Doopliss: OH NO! NOT ANOTHER!!!!!

En: That's nice…


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visit

Me: Chapriror Four! SQUEEEE!

En: Stop scaring all the readers away!

Me: Aww, but they don't mind! RIIIIGHT?

Rayman: What are you going to do to Lloyd?!

Me: You'll have to read it! Hey, wait! It's YOUR turn to do the disclaimer anyway!

Rayman: Hmph… Fine. Myraku only owns Charlene, Akle, the plot, and a twisted mind.

Me: YOU'RE GONNA GET IT FOR THAT! DOOPLISS! HAMMER!

Doopliss: Sorry slick….

Rayman: AGH! OW! STOP IT! OWWW!

En: If it arrives, will you smash it with a hammer?

Me: YES! DIIIIE!

* * *

-Chapter Four: An Unexpected Visit-

It was 10 o' clock at night. Lloyd was fast asleep, and Kratos continued to refuse to leave his side. He could see his lungs breathing in, out, in, out… It was almost heart braking. His only son, hanging on by the thin strands of his life that he had left. Kratos bit his lip. Just then, someone barged into the room. It was… Kvar?!

"Kvar! What are you doing here?!" Kratos stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"Now now, I'm only taking back what was stolen from me. Lord Yggdrasill will be most pleased with me when I get him a new body." He snickered and approached Kratos. Kratos got into his fighting stance.

"What do you want?! How are you still alive?!" Kratos hissed.

"Hahaha! What I WANT? I want your son! And second, I lived in a Cruxis crystal that Lord Rodyle created so that I could once again rule over you filthy inferior beings!" He approached, Lloyd gasped for breath. He couldn't move. Kratos scowled at the man.

"Leave him alone! If you want him, you'll have to go through me!" He spat. Tension circled in the air. Kvar attacked, Kratos dodged. After a while of fighting, Kratos was more focused on beating Kvar than protecting his son. Kvar seized the opportunity and grabbed Lloyd's left hand by the wrist. Lloyd and Kratos were terrified.

"Lloyd!" Kratos tried to slash Kvar away, but he dodged.

"Tsk, tsk! You would fight me when I have your son in my hands? Ruthless, Kratos, ruthless!" He chuckled. Kvar smashed Lloyd's key crest to bits. "Now, I will make you feel the pain that you have caused me by forcing you to destroy your own son as well!" Kvar grabbed at Lloyd's exsphere.

"NO!" Kratos ran to stop him. In the nick of time, Lloyd summoned all his strength to pull himself away. Kvar lost his balance, giving Kratos the opportunity to slash him through the gut. The dying Grand Cardinal choked. He dropped Lloyd's hand, making both of their bodies fall limp on to the floor. Lloyd shivered and was on the brink of tears. Kratos destroyed Kvar's Cruxis crystal and leaned over his frightened and shivering son.

"It's ok, Lloyd… He's not coming back anymore." He tried to comfort him. Lloyd looked up at him, his whole body shaking in freezing discomfort and fear. Kratos wrapped him up in the pink blanket again. He held tightly to his son. "…I'll never let anything happen to you…" He whispered. Lloyd held as tight as he could to his father. Charlene burst through the door.

"What's going on?!" She looked around, Akle flapping his wings nervously on her shoulder. Kratos gently put Lloyd down.

"It's alright. Everything's fine. We just had a really bad... encounter." He shook his head. "I hate to bother you, but tomorrow, do you mind looking after Lloyd for me? He has an exsphere, and the key crest broke. I need to go find material." He stared at the shattered red pieces on the ground.

Charlene gaped. "Your son has an exsphere? Well, I don't have anything to do anyways. But Kratos..." She looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry... If I hadn't insisted on you coming to the party, you wouldn't be in this scrap in the first place..."

"No, it's alright. Even if you didn't, Kvar still would have come after us. And he probably would have succeeded too." Kratos frowned. He didn't want to think about killing his son too.

"Well, I'll repay you by looking after Lloyd. You can head out when ever you want to." Akle squawked and perched on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd smiled a bit.

"Thank you..." Kratos left, since he wanted to get a head start. Charlene planted herself next to Lloyd. He sat up straight.

"So, Lloyd, how are you feeling?" Lloyd shook his head, indicating that he was still very ill. "I'm sorry to hear that..." Charlene frowned. She looked at his face. It was still a pale blue, but... Charlene gasped. He was almost _identical_ to her. She never really got a good look at him, but now that she had, she wished she didn't. Lloyd looked away into the fire. So did Charlene.

The two of them fell asleep, side by side, in the warm glow of the fire.

* * *

Me: Two people! YAAAY! Two people like my story! A big old 'thank you' to Arisu Tsuranu and Keeper of Balance for being my first readers!

Rayman: Chill. You'll scare them.

Me: Oh yeah?! You said you want me to turn Doopliss into TWO hammers?!

Rayman: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!

Doopliss: Heh, go ahead Myra and Enigma!

Me & En: OUR PLEASURE!

Rayman: (gulp)

Me: (Thwack) Oh, and by the way, I'd like to announce where this story came from.

Rayman: Owww!

Me: It was actually a dream I had... But what was weirder was I WAS KRATOS O.O

Rayman, Doopliss, & En: WHAT THE HECK?!?!

Me: Hey! Don't yell at me! It was just a dream!


	5. Chapter 5: To Make a Key Crest

Me: FRIGGIN CHAPPIE FIVE! AWESOME!!!

Rayman: You're writing this way too fast! Are you SURE you're a two-fingered writer?

Me: AGH! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT?!

Doopliss: Skedaddle?

Rayman: Ok.

Doopliss & Rayman: RUN AWAY!!! (goes to Luin)

Me: Feh, now I have to do the disclaimer! T.T The only things I own are Charlene, Akle, the plot, and a big empty room T.T

* * *

-Chapter Five: To Make a Key Crest-

Kratos headed to Altimira to see Regal about inhibitor ore. Regal immediately gave Kratos permission to enter the mine when he heard the circumstances. One down, one to go. He left the mines after thanking Regal and headed straight to Dirk's house, since he figured Altessa might be busy.

"WHAT?! K'var split the key crest and tried to take Lloyd's exsphere?!" The dwarf panicked.

"He's alright. I stopped Kvar before the exsphere was removed, but the key crest shattered and there is a possibility that a piece is embedded in his skin. We need to make a make-shift one to take the exsphere off, and then make a replacement. I got some inhibitor ore from the mines to use." Kratos explained.

"Well, ah suppose we got no choice. We're both his father after all, and we need to take care of 'em." Dirk admitted. They began to work hard and long on the key crests, neither of them saying anything to the other.

Meanwhile, Charlene and Lloyd woke up after a long, nice rest. Charlene yawned, but Lloyd only stretched since yawning hurt his throat. Charlene sat up straight. Lloyd curled into a ball again, wishing that he could at least talk to-

"Did you have a good dream?" She smiled, looking at Lloyd's pale blue face. He nodded, no emotion showing on his face. She sighed and took out a locket. She opened the locket and showed it to Lloyd. "...Is this you?" She asked, pointing to the baby boy in the center of the picture. Lloyd gaped at her and didn't reply. Charlene sighed and put the locket away. She clutched her knees. There was no doubt, he was her son. Now she couldn't leave his side either. But that meant... Was she _married_ to Kratos? It didn't bother her too much... To tell the truth, she rather _liked_ Kratos. He was a good father, and he looked after her. Akle got angry at her thoughts and squawked angrily.

"Shush, Akle! Someone might throw us out!" She snapped. Lloyd began to cough uncontrollably. He gasped, trying to cut off the onslaught of terrible, stabbing pain. It didn't help.

"Lloyd!" Charlene held his shoulder. _Well, _she thought, _If there was a time to try out my spells, it'd be now._ She began chanting softly, Lloyd still coughing hard.

"Healing Circle!" She cried. A circle of blue light enshrouded them, and Lloyd stopped coughing. He blinked and stared at Charlene. She smiled and turned to the fire. _It wasn't strong enough..._ She thought. _He would have been cleared of his Laryngitis... But at least he stopped coughing._ The flames of the fire began to die down.

"Excuse me!" She stopped a passing maid.

"Y- Yes ma'am?" The maid stuttered.

"Please get more firewood. The fire's dying a little bit." She frowned and looked at Lloyd.

"Yes, ma'am." The maid turned to her task and came back with a few logs of firewood. Charlene sighed. A few seconds later, Kratos entered the Inn.

"Lloyd! Charlene! I'm back." He walked over to the fire, two key crests in his hands. Charlene gazed at them with wide eyes.

"Wow! Those are key crests?" Her eyes sparkled. The same sparkle that made him fall in love all those years ago. Kratos smiled.

"Yes. One of them is a make-shift to get the exsphere off, since there is no doubt that pieces of the old one are still embedded in his skin. The second one," He held it in front of her. "is the actual replacement." Charlene's eyes sparkled again. She felt the key crest's smooth surface and looked over at Lloyd. Kratos began to put on the make-shift. He carefully placed it over the little blue orb and pulled it off slowly. Lloyd cringed because of the piece of the old key crest digging into his skin. Kratos even more carefully pulled the piece of key crest out of his body. Lloyd yelped in a hoarse voice, but made no attempt to stop Kratos. After the piece was gone, he carefully pressed the exsphere into Lloyd's skin with the new key crest on it. Kratos sighed and wrapped the pink blanket over his son again. He sat in between Lloyd and Charlene.

"Well, how did it go? Was Lloyd ok while I was gone?" Kratos asked.

"He did have one cough attack." She admitted. "But he got over it."

"That's good." Kratos smiled a little. His heart was beating like a scared rabbit. Akle squawked with jealousy.

"Akle, stop it!" She swatted at the bird. He landed on her shoulder with what seemed to be a hiss. "Well, I'd love to stay, but I've got inspiration for my next story. My publishers will get angry with me if I don't work on it." She picked herself up off the floor and headed to the door. "But..." She turned to Kratos. "I'll visit every day you want me to. Be careful." She smiled and left. Perhaps Kratos would have to tell her tomorrow. But he couldn't tell Lloyd until 'Charlene' knew who she really was.

* * *

Me: Aww... So sad... T.T

En: Yeah, poor Kratos... His wife doesn't remember him.

Me & En: KRATOS! WAAAAH!

Rayman: They're... (twitch) Identical... (twitch, twitch)

Doopliss: Geez, it's a mad house in here! What happened?

Me: Poor Lloyd...

En: Poor Kratos...

Me & En: WAAAAAH!

Doopliss: Geez... They ARE identical...


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares and The Confession

Me: Chapter Six! AWEFOMNESS!!

Doopliss: She's a VAMPIRE, I tell you!

En: Who is?

Rayman & Doopliss: AH! EVIL VAMPIRE LADY!

En: Shut up loser-persons. ...Since they're scared out of their skulls, I'm going to do the disclaimer. Myra only owns Charlene, Akle, the plot, and an obsession for hammers.

Me: HAMMER!

* * *

-Chapter Six: Nightmares and The Confession-

Kratos was up all night (being an angel) watching over Lloyd. His face was beginning to turn back into a flesh color, though not completely reverted. Kratos smiled. He gazed into the fire, wondering how to tell 'Charlene' that she was really Anna. No matter how many times he tried to come up with a way to tell her, it always winded up wrong. Lloyd slowly opened his eyes, sadness choked up in them.

"Dad..." He croaked. Kratos cringed. That was the first word Lloyd had said in days, and it happened to be the one where Kratos was caught between a sorrowful guilt and joy.

"What is it?" Kratos stared at his son. Lloyd bit his lip. He tried to speak, but it came out a blurred pant. Kratos shook his head.

"Don't talk. You're still too weak. Now go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night." Lloyd sighed, but obeyed his father. He turned on his side and went into a sound sleep. Kratos went back to his thoughts. He remembered what Kvar had said: _Lord Yggdrasill will be most pleased with me when I get him a new body._ That meant… Mithos was still alive somewhere inside of Lloyd. He had to make sure that no other surviving desians touched him. Not angel nor human, no one could touch him. Kratos knelt next to his son. He was worried. Every day Lloyd's temperature only went up about a fourth of a degree, if at all. That wasn't normal, but Kratos was too worried to work out the fundamentals. He felt Lloyd's forehead. His temperature seemed to be dropping by the second. Kratos frowned and stood. He could hear Lloyd's heavy panting. He began to toss and turn, and once or twice would give a soft moan. Kratos knelt beside him again. What ever he was planning to do, he had to change his plans. Lloyd's breathing became heavier and his moans louder and more frequent. Kratos held his arm. Lloyd's eyes snapped open. He panted, each breath he took seemed to constrict his throat.

"Lloyd!" He wrapped his arms around his frightened son. Lloyd was so scared, he'd never been more frightened in his whole life. Kratos paled and clutched Lloyd tighter. The room was quiet. The only sounds were Lloyd's sobs.

After a few minutes, Lloyd calmed down. Kratos decided to let him stay up a while because of the nightmare. When Lloyd had finally forgotten about the nightmare, Kratos sent him to sleep. For some reason, Lloyd couldn't sleep. Kratos sighed. _I suppose only this once… Since he is on the line of life and death._ He thought. Kratos cleared his throat, and began to sing the lullaby that he had sang to him when he was a small child. Lloyd looked at him with a questioning look on his face. His eyes began to droop. Kratos' voice was so… soothing… It seemed unreal. Each word of the angelic language relaxed him more and more, until his eyes were coaxed shut. Kratos knew he was still awake, so he continued. Lloyd tried to stay awake as long as possible. He wanted to hear the comforting sounds of his father's voice. But eventually, Lloyd fell sound asleep, head on Kratos' lap. Kratos finished the last verse and smiled at Lloyd. He stroked his soft brown hair. He leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams…" He whispered after laying Lloyd's head softly on the ground. He was about to leave the room when the door creaked open. Kratos held the end of his sword.

"Who goes there?" He whispered, trying not to wake Lloyd. To his surprise, it was Charlene.

"I'm sorry… I was just stopping by. I couldn't sleep." She whispered too, figuring Lloyd must have been fast asleep by now.

"…Charlene." Kratos let go of his sword. He found this as the perfect moment. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" She tilted her head.

"…Let's sit down." Kratos walked towards a bench and Charlene followed.

"Well? What is it already? Don't keep me guessing!" She giggled. Kratos sighed.

"How should I put this… Well, let me tell you this. Your real name isn't Charlene. It's Anna." He frowned. 'Charlene' gaped. She had gathered that Kratos was her husband, but she never thought her _name_ was different. "Anna Irving Aurion. That's your name." He shook his head.

"So it's true…" Anna frowned. "…You are my husband. And that's… my son." She shook her head.

Kratos gaped. "You knew? Since when?" Anna figured he'd ask that. She showed Kratos her locket.

"I showed this to Lloyd… He didn't answer, but by the look on his face, I could tell that this was us." She began to cry. "I've… I've been searching for you, Kratos… And now I've found you."

Kratos smiled and threw his arms around Anna. Crying, she returned his embrace. They both shared the moment for what seemed to be hours.

* * *

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! T.T

Doopliss: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the heck is going on?!

Me: That was so… Touching… (sniff)

Rayman: Hey, don't cry! Uh… Remember, Anna knows who she is now! And Kratos is happy too!

Me: You're right… (sniff) Thanks… I shouldn't be so mean to you.

En: Can _I_ be mean to him?

Rayman: EEK!

Me: NO! YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH HIM!

Rayman: Uh-oh… Cat fight!


	7. Chapter 7: Mithos' Return

Me: Chapter seven! FWEEEEEEEEEE! I'm on a roll!

Rayman: I don't see any bread…

Me: OH, FOR GOODNESS SAKES! THE OTHER ROLL!

Rayman: Oh… Ahem…

Me: What ever. Oh, and I MIGHT write a sequel… If there are enough demands. But any way… Who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?

Doopliss: It's my turn. Myra only owns Charlene, Akle, and the plot. But remember, she only owns Charlene. Not Anna!

* * *

-Chapter Seven: Mithos' Return-

The next day was busy. Anna had to spoon feed Lloyd soup to make him better, and Kratos was searching through medical documents to find out what Lloyd's condition really was. He never got a chance to talk to Lloyd that much. There were lots of documents, but none of them fit the terms. Kratos frowned. At this rate, it might be impossible to track the disease in time. Anna sat down next to Lloyd.

"So, are you feeling any better?" She asked. Lloyd shook his head. Anna frowned and stared at the floor. "Your father told me not to leave you… He must be very worried." She smiled a bit. It made her happy that he cared so much. It was late at night, and Anna was a little worried about Kratos. Right on cue, he entered the door.

"I'm back, Anna, Lloyd. Anna, you can go to sleep now." He looked exhausted.

"Did you find it?" Anna asked before heading to bed.

"No… I'm sorry. There were so many documents, I haven't even been through half." Kratos shook his head. Anna frowned, but went to bed. Kratos assumed her position over Lloyd. A few hours passed and Lloyd fell asleep. There was a large crash.

"What was that?!" Kratos nearly jumped out of his seat. It came from Anna's room. "…I'll be right back, Lloyd." By that time, Lloyd was wide awake from the crash. He nodded and Kratos hurried off to Anna's room.

Lloyd felt a chill in the air. The door to the Inn creaked open. He looked around, and… He gasped. _Mithos_?! How was that possible…? With a wicked smile, Mithos crept forward. Lloyd backed up as far as he could as Mithos continued to stalk him. He gasped, trying to gather enough energy to call for help. Lloyd could barely utter a sound. He backed into a chair, cringing in fear. "Dad…" He croaked, barely able to speak. Mithos' smile widened as he approached him. Lloyd's pupils contracted as he watched in horror. A sudden burst of energy filled his lungs. "Dad… DAD!" He cried, mustering all of the strength he had. Mithos frowned and turned around as the door opened. Kratos only got a quick glance at Mithos before he disappeared. Lloyd wrapped himself into a ball position, tears streaming down his face. Kratos rushed over to his son.

"Lloyd! Are you ok?" He knelt beside him. Lloyd nodded, still crying. Kratos wrapped his arms around his son. "Shh… It's all right… Hush. Mithos is gone. I won't let him touch you…" He whispered. Lloyd nodded. Anna entered the room.

"Lloyd? Kratos?" She looked over the scene. She too knelt next to Lloyd and began to stroke his hair. "There there, baby… What's the matter? Are you hurt?" She comforted. Lloyd shook his head.

"It's Mithos…" Kratos whispered. "He tried to take Lloyd." Anna frowned.

"Somebody tried to kidnap him? Aww, it's ok…" She cooed. "He's gone. Daddy's going to make sure he never comes back." Lloyd was still sobbing, his face wet with tears. Anna sighed. She looked at Kratos, then back to her son. She took a deep breath and began to sing the lullaby that Kratos had sung the night before. Her voice was soft and pure. It was almost like the female equivalent to Kratos' voice. And then, Kratos joined in too. Lloyd stopped crying, though his face was still damp. The voices of his parents in unison were like… The eye of a tornado or the calm after a storm. Where there had once been desolate fear and hurt, it was peaceful… No, beyond peaceful. It was darn near heaven. The notes strung together as if they were created that way. Lloyd's eyes were forcing themselves shut again. But… He wanted to stay awake for this song more than the last. Kratos and Anna's voices sounded like they were made for each other. It was almost as if they were _both_ angels. And then, Lloyd lost control over his eyes. He drifted off into a deep sleep, guided by the voices of his parents. Kratos and Anna finished on the verse they were on and Kratos gently placed Lloyd in front of the fire. He looked back up at Anna.

"You should get some rest. I'll be the night guard." Kratos told her. Anna nodded and left to her room.

"…I said this once, and I'll say it again. I'll never let anything happen to you." He whispered. The Inn was silent for the rest of that night, the only sound was Lloyd's slow breathing.

* * *

Me: I'm writing very sentimental stuff lately…

Rayman: Yeah, what IS with that?

Me: Oh well, that'll change a little next chapter.

Doopliss: Uh-oh! What in the WORLD are you going to do?!

En: I sense a plot twist…


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas?

Me: Chapter Eight! WOOT!

En: So… What's the plot twist this time?

Me: Do you REALLY want me to give spoilers to my OWN STORY?

En: …Maybe…

Me: El Stupido... Senor! Si disclaimer?

Rayman: Wh... What?!

Me: Eh, I guess you don't speak espaniol... Just do the disclaimer.

Rayman: Right... Myra only owns Charlene, Akle, and the plot...

En: Yes disclaimer? Well, THAT makes a lot of sense…

* * *

-Chapter Eight: Christmas?-

Lloyd woke up pretty early that morning. His father was already gone and his mother was preparing some soup. The maid was watching over him for the time being. A look of relief spread across her face.

"Good morning! Your father already left. Miss Charlene is in the kitchen. Did you sleep well?" She smiled. Lloyd nodded. And just when he thought things couldn't be any better-

"Yo, Lloyd!" The perverted noble known as Zelos entered the room. "Man, I didn't know you were an early riser! I thought I'd watch- I mean... Say hi!" He slung his arm around Lloyd. Lloyd made no reply and turned the other way. "Hey, is that how you treat your friends when they come to visit? With the cold shoulder? Harsh, man!" Zelos laughed. Lloyd gave him a vicious look and turned away again. Zelos frowned. "Why aren't you talking? I thought you were a blabber mouth like me!" Anna entered the room and gasped.

"Lloyd! Who is...?" She was cut off by Zelos.

"Ah, I am sorry my hunny. My name is Zelos. But you can call me 'Lovely'!" He smiled, drooling over Anna.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time. Lloyd's sick, and I have to feed him." She frowned.

"Oh, I see! That's why he wasn't talking... Alright, go ahead. I won't stop you if that's the case." Zelos smiled. Anna shuffled to her son and began spoon feeding him again. After a few minutes of talking to Lloyd and Zelos hitting on the maids, Anna headed back to the kitchen. Zelos followed her like a puppy. He talked to her while she did the dishes. On the way back Kratos had entered the main part of the Inn. Zelos didn't know she was married or that her husband was in the building, so he made his move. He put his hand on her shoulder, and sloooooowly moved it down until...

"Eeek!" She yelped and slapped Zelos.

"Oww... Geez, that hurt!" Zelos held his cheek. Kratos happened to be in the hallway when this happened. His face was pointed down, fuming red, and his fists were clenched. Zelos cringed.

"Tell me... That you did NOT just touch my wife," he spat. Zelos was astonished.

"WH-WHAT?! She's your wife?! Kratos, I didn't know you were swapping spit with such a fine young lady!" That was the last straw. Kratos landed him one right on the cheek. Zelos fell backwards and clutched his face. Kratos slung his arm around Anna's shoulder in a protective manor. Just before he left, he gave Zelos a look that meant 'Touch my wife again, and you die'. As Kratos stormed off with Anna, he could hear Zelos whining about his 'beautiful face'. After they were a ways from Zelos, Anna giggled.

"Gee, Kratos! You really handed it to him!" She smiled. Kratos blushed a little.

"Oh, it was nothing…" He smiled a little. Anna leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"My hero!" She giggled. Kratos was blushing wildly now. She hadn't kissed him in almost twelve years.

Meanwhile, Zelos got bored crushing on girls (because he had a nice bruise on his cheek) and decided to talk to the now mute Lloyd.

"So Lloyd, does it ever get boring just sitting here?" He asked. Lloyd nodded. He was bored out of his skull, but if he moved he may be in danger. Suddenly, something hit Zelos.

"Oh yeah! Do you remember all of the people we traveled with?" Lloyd nodded. "Well, they're all coming here to see you! In fact, that's why I'm here myself." He smiled. Lloyd gaped at him. They were all coming just to see _him_? It almost seemed too good to be true. Just then, the door opened.

"Lloyd!" A little pink haired girl ran over to Lloyd and Zelos. "Hello. It's me, Presea." She said in a machine-like tone. Lloyd merely nodded in acknowledgment. "…What's wrong? Why can't you talk?" She tilted her head.

"Oh, yeah, he's sick. Can't speak, hasn't for days. His parents are here too." Zelos explained. Right on cue, in came Kratos and Anna.

"Lloyd? Is she another one of your friends?" Anna tilted her head. Lloyd nodded.

"That reminds me, I need to go have a look at the library again. I'll be right back." Kratos walked off towards the door. Presea stopped him.

"You're going to search for something for Lloyd, aren't you? If you don't mind… may I join you?" She asked.

"Well, I suppose it would go faster. Yes, thank you. I would appreciate your help." Kratos replied.

Anna sighed and sat by her son. All she could do was feed him and comfort him until Kratos found out whatever ailed him. Just when Anna and Zelos were bored out of their skulls, Sheena came.

"Hey, you guys! Sorry I'm late. I had to finish up something for the chief." She smiled. Zelos gave a big sigh.

"THANK GODDESS! I thought I would die of boredom!" He whined. Sheena laughed.

"Well, someone's glad to see me! Hey, where IS Lloyd, anyway?" She looked around. Lloyd waved his hand in the air. "Lloyd?" She blinked. "What are you doing in that pink blanket?"

"He's sick. He's got hypothermia and laryngitis." Anna explained. Sheena gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wow, you're a really unlucky guy, aren't you Lloyd?" She chuckled a bit. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"Well, my husband's in the library looking for a document that has his illness listed. You could join him." Anna suggested. Sheena became suspicious.

"Hey, does your husband happen to be named Kratos?" Sheena asked.

"Hmm? Yes, that is his name. Do you know him?" Anna replied. Sheena just stared at her. She knew Anna had died. But… How was she there if she was dead? Sheena decided to keep her mouth closed.

"Ah, never mind." She shook her head. Her attention shifted back to Lloyd. "Well, I'm sure Kratos could use some help. I'm off then." Sheena left and Zelos sighed.

"Aww man, we're down to three again. Lloyd can't talk so it's basically two…" He mumbled. That is until-

"Lloyd? Zelos?" A white haired boy came in, followed by a large dog-like protozoan. The dog rushed over to Lloyd and licked his face. Lloyd smiled. The boy ran to Lloyd. "Lloyd! You're ok! When Zelos said it was urgent, I thought something bad had happened." He sighed. Lloyd's face saddened. The boy frowned. "Lloyd, you remember me, right? It's me, Genis!" It was to no avail. Lloyd was still a mute. He tried to speak, but it just turned out to be an exasperated gasp. "Oh…" Genis looked down. "You can't talk can you…?" Lloyd shook his head.

"He's got laryngitis… OH, I AM SO SICK OF THIS! I'M GOING TO THE LIBRARY!" Zelos stormed off to find something better to do. Raine came in a moment later.

"Genis? Are you in here?" Raine looked around and spotted Lloyd. "Lloyd!!!" She ran over to her pupil. She put her hand on his forehead. "You're freezing…" She muttered. Noishe curled up behind Lloyd as if he wanted him to sleep on him. "Hmm, I suppose it would help if you shared body warmth." Raine observed. She gestured for Lloyd to lean backwards. He sighed and laid his body on Noishe's warm fur. Almost instantly, his breathing slowed a little, indicating that he was fast asleep.

"Oh, um… You know my son?" Anna asked. Raine gave her a suspicious look.

"What? Are you Lloyd's foster mother?" Raine frowned. Anna gaped.

"N- No! I'm his mother by blood!" Raine gasped. She knew Anna was dead. There was no way she could be his birth mother.

"But… His real mother is dead! Do you expect me to believe what you say is true?" Raine crossed her arms. Anna gasped. _D… Dead?! Is that why I'm…_ She thought. Anna frowned and looked down. She pulled out her locket and showed Raine.

"I don't know about what you said, but this is my family. This is Lloyd, and this is Kratos." She pointed. Raine looked down. Perhaps she was a… reincarnation? But what ever the matter, Raine had to do something to Lloyd's benefit.

"Well, never mind that. Is there any way I can help?" She asked, despite the last comment. Anna nodded.

"Yes, my husband and a few others are looking in the library for medical documents. You could help them search for Lloyd's case." She suggested.

"Alright. Genis, let's go to the library." Raine and her little brother headed to the library. Noishe lifted his head and gave a soft whine.

"No, little guy. Don't get up. You'll wake Lloyd." She smiled. Noishe whined again. "I know you're bored. Well, why don't I get Akle to keep you company?" She whistled and Akle came within seconds. Noishe wagged his tail as they chatted. And then came-

"HI LLOYD! I- Oof!" Clumsy as ever, the chosen tripped over her feet. "Oww… Sorry, I slipped…" She brushed herself off. Lloyd woke with a startle. That's funny, he never used to take cat naps… Colette blushed and walked towards the fire. "Hey, Lloyd. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But I had to come, you know with Christmas being next week and all-"

"It's Christmas next week?" Anna blinked. Lloyd slapped himself in the forehead. He had totally forgotten, what with the laryngitis and all… Colette tilted her head.

"Are you feeling ok? Normally, you always welcome me." Lloyd frowned and looked away. Oh, how he wished he could tell her everything. His thoughts just wanted to leap at her. But they couldn't. It was all he could do to choke back a tear.

"He's sick, dear." Anna frowned. "He's got laryngitis and hypothermia."

"What's laryngitis?" Colette tilted her head.

"Well, to put it simply, he can't speak. But it's not normal, that's why everyone else is in the library searching documents." Anna explained.

"Oh! Can I help?" Colette asked cheerfully.

"Of course! Go right on ahead!" Anna replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the library, everyone was searching far and wide. Kratos, Zelos, Raine, and Colette went through the angelic scripture while the rest went through normal Symphonian. Colette came up to Kratos.

"Kratos! Kratos! Look! I found it!" She held up a book. It was…

"…The boy who Cried Wolf?" Kratos raised an eyebrow. Colette looked at the book and blushed.

"Oh, sorry… I grabbed the wrong one." She hurried off and put the book back. Kratos sighed. This was going to be a loooooong day…

* * *

Me: ZOMFG! That took up FIVE word pages! RECORD! WOOT!

En: …Then I'll put that box in another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives…

Me: What're you doing?

Rayman: MMMPH! (Get me out of here!)

Me: HEY! NO PUTTING THE MUSES IN BOXES AND PLANNING TO SMASH THEM WITH A HAMMER! …It's my job to use the hammer.


	9. Chapter 9: The Condition: Exspherus

Me: Chapter Nine! SQUELIFUL!!!

Rayman: Half of the things you're saying don't make any sense! Is this how you talk?!

Me: WHO ASKED YOU?! DO YOU WANT ME TO TURN DOOPLISS INTO A HAMMER AGAIN?!

Doopliss: I feel so loved…

Me: Fine! En will do the disclaimer then-

Rayman & Doopliss: NO!!!!!!

Me: Then you do it!

Rayman: (Sigh) Myra only owns Charlene, Akle, and the plot, ok?

* * *

-Chapter Nine: The Condition: Exspherus-

After a while, Colette came back with the right book. She hurried over to Kratos.

"Okay, THIS is the right one!" She held it out to him. It was a book with a blue crest on the front. Kratos carefully opened the age-old book and gently lifted each page. When he reached a certain page, he stopped. He took a few minutes pause to read the diagnosis, then closed the book and stood up.

"Everyone, Colette has found the diagnosis." Kratos announced. Colette clapped her hands at a job well done.

"Awwright!" Zelos chirped. "Way to go, Colette!" Said chosen blushed.

"We should get back to the Inn now. We have to tell Anna and Lloyd right away." Kratos told them. There were murmurs and nods of agreement.

Later, when everyone returned, Anna was nearly asleep, but Lloyd had been asleep since Colette left. Kratos hurried over. Noishe gave a soft whine.

"Anna, we found it." Kratos smiled. He held out the beige book with the blue crest on it. Anna carefully took it from his hands and looked at it. It was in the Angelic language, so she couldn't read it.

"I don't understand the writings. Can you read them to us?" She asked. If he knew it was the right book, then of course he could read it.

"Alright," Kratos took the book and cleared his throat. "Let's see... It was around page 64... There it is!" He pointed his finger at one page. "It's called Exspherus. Exspherus is a rare disease that occurs when a special Exsphere is used on the host. The Exsphere..." He gulped. "...Was manufactured in such a way that it can leech off the host even with a key crest." Everyone gasped. "In order for the Exspherus to occur, the soul trapped within the Exsphere must wish harm on the host... In other words, Mithos is causing Lloyd's case..." He frowned. Still, he continued. "There are four stages of the Exspherus. Stage one, Exspherus Hypothermics, Stage Two, Expherus Laryngisis, Stage Three, Exspherus Toxicosis, Stage Four... Exspherus Crystallus." He saddened. Crystallus did NOT sound good. "Well, it's obvious that he's going though both stages one and two at the moment, but let's start with one." Kratos flipped the page.

"Exspherus Hypothermics is stage one of four of the Exspherus. It lies dormant in the body until exposed to extreme temperatures. There are hypotheses that Exspherus Hyperthermics exists, but no one has proved it yet. The symptoms include irregular temperature, weariness, and being irregularly timid. There are… No cures for Exspherus. However, the symptoms can be controlled. The host must obtain fluids regularly and kept in a comfortable environment. The strength of the Exspherus can only by determined by phase two." He flipped the page.

"Exspherus Laryngisis is stage two of the Exspherus. Depending on how fast the Laryngisis was developed, the strength of the Exspherus can be determined. If the case was developed over a few weeks, it's not bad enough to be considered serious. However…" Kratos gulped. "If it was developed immediately, it is serious." There was a gasp of horror and whispers among the group. "The symptoms are a laryngitis-like condition, sleepless nights, nightmares, and… a feeling of hopelessness." Kratos shook his head. "There's a section that says 'Fundamentals'. Another way to determine the strength of the Exspherus is to compare the will of the host and the soul within the Exsphere. The Exspherus works sort of like a see-saw. If one soul has more will than the other, it will over power the weaker, thus resulting in normal and serious situations. If the host is more powerful, the soul within the Exsphere will merge with the host. But, the only things that the host receives are the magic abilities, strength, and knowledge of the Exsphere's soul. When the Crystallus is complete, the Exsphere turns into a Cruxis Crystal and regardless of race, the host receives angelic powers and wings. However, if the Exsphere's soul over powers the host, the host's soul will be absorbed and… and lost forever." Kratos closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them back up to read again. "The host's body will be controlled by the soul that was contained in the Exsphere and will also gain wings and angelic powers. The Exspherus was used to break down the will of the host to over power it. However, if the symptoms are relieved and the host feels comfortable by the last phase of the Exspherus, the host will overcome the soul within the Exsphere. But if not…" Kratos gritted his teeth. "…The host becomes a threat to everyone and everything around it." He closed the book. He couldn't bear to read any more of that dreaded curse that lingered over his son like a thick fog. Anna was near tears as she dropped herself beside Lloyd. He was going to become something… terrible? It was unbelievable. No one expected Lloyd to become Mithos, but now it seemed either one or the other goes. Genis was going to have a harder time than the rest, since he was friends with both Mithos AND Lloyd. Kratos left the room. Colette immediately went to Lloyd.

"Should we tell him?" She asked Anna. Anna shook her head.

"No… If we told him, the strength of his will will probably be reduced to nothing…" She frowned, staring at her son below her. She just couldn't bring herself to believe he would do anything terrible. A few minutes later, Lloyd began to wake up.

"Mom…" He croaked, still afflicted by the Laryngisis. Anna shook her head.

"Hush, dear… Just go back to sleep. It'll be all right…" She comforted. Lloyd snuggled up a little closer to Noishe and fell fast asleep. Noishe began to purr softly. (Yes, I am saying that Noishe purrs. Because I feel like it.) A feeling of gloom filled the air. It was hard to keep that secret from Lloyd. It was hard not telling someone they were going to die. But somehow, even Zelos managed to keep it from him.

* * *

Me: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Lloydie's gonna DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

Rayman: Hey, this is your own plot! Why are you crying over something that you know what's going to happen?!

Me: …Good point. Doopliss. Hammer.

Rayman: AH! NO! SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC!!!!!

Me: SAY THAT TO MY FACE, DOOFUS!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Lloyd's Christmas List

Me: Chapter Ten! TOTAL WOOTNESS! Now where'd the idiot go…

Doopliss: I dunno… AND CAN YOU STOP USING ME AS A HAMMER?!

Me: Gahr, I face defeat… But next time I find him, his head is as good as a squash!

Doopliss: I'd better do the disclaimer, huh?

Me: Yup. Before I go machine gun on the muses…

Doopliss: AH! Umm… Myra only owns Charlene, Akle, the plot, and the disease Exspherus! THERE! I SAID IT!

* * *

-Chapter Ten: Lloyd's Christmas List-

Lloyd knew he was sick, but he didn't care. He wanted to make this the best Christmas ever. He got out a slip of paper he took from a desk and began to write something down on it. He felt a little woozy once or twice when he was writing, but he continued. Eventually, he got this down:

Colette: Bracelet

Genis: Magic book

Raine: Some kind of artifact

Presea: Ribbon

Zelos: Belt

Sheena: Necklace

Kratos: New Sword

Mom:

Hmm... He hadn't been with his mother that long, so he didn't know what she liked. He could ask his father, but he still couldn't speak. That was a real predicament. It was the middle of the night, so as you might have guessed, he fell asleep thinking. A few hours later, he woke up with a maid right beside him. It was the one who always volunteered to help him. The one who told his mom hat Kratos couldn't come to the party, the one who had looked over him the other night, the one who he caught staring at him... Startled, he fell over.

"Good morning! I trust you'll be wanting this back?" She smiled and handed him the list he was working on all night. Lloyd just gaped at her. The girl giggled a little. "So, your name is Lloyd? Nice to meet you! My name's Sakika, but you can call me Saki." She smiled. Lloyd nodded since he couldn't talk. "Well, everyone's busy. Your mom's preparing lunch, and everyone else is out doing what not. Anyways, Miss Charlene told me you need lots of rest, so you can go back to sleep if you're still tired." She smiled again. Lloyd was still very tired. He curled up against Noishe again and fell asleep in what seemed to be a second. Saki smiled and stared down at his sleeping body. He slept rather quietly. It was strange, a boy his age not even giving a snort in his sleep. All was quiet until Anna appeared with a bowl of soup.

"Lloyd, hunny... Time to wake up. You can't sleep all day without eating." She shook him softly. Groaning, he gently pulled himself into a sitting position. Anna thought he could manage this time, but Lloyd nearly blacked out eating. So, once again, Anna spoon fed her (May I remind you, 16 YEAR OLD) son. Lloyd still didn't have too much strength in him, so he immediately went back to sleep. That's all he seemed to do now, eat and sleep. But as long as he was alive, Anna was happy. She just... wished that he'd never go away. That he'd never die. Sadly, she picked up the empty bowl and went back to the kitchen to clean it up. Saki watched his breathing for increased respiration or decreased respiration. But somehow, her gaze lifted upwards, to his face. She liked him (WHOA, NOT LIKE THAT! As a friend!) And she didn't want him to go away. She stared down at him for what seemed to be hours, but was only minutes. Anna came back through the door.

"Is he any better?" She asked, sitting next to Saki. Saki shook her head.

"No, he might even be doing worse. He was up really late last night working on this." Saki held out the list that Lloyd had made. Anna gaped at it.

"Oh no..." She frowned. "He couldn't POSSIBLY think he was going to fulfill these tasks, did he?" She stared sadly down at the list. There was a relief that her spot wasn't filled, because she loved surprises.

"I'm afraid he means to, no matter what the cost. He's determined to do this." Saki frowned.

"Well, I guess I'll do it for him. Kratos and everyone else are looking for a Christmas tree, so we have plenty of time. You watch him, I'll take care of the list." Saki nodded, and sat as Anna left the room.

Earlier that morning...

"Now, I want you to find the perfect tree for Lloyd. This might be the last Christmas he ever enjoys." Raine snapped. They were in the Gotchira (I dunno how to spell it, bear with me!) forest, and there was actually snow falling. Genis raised his hand as if he were in class. "Yes, Genis?" Raine asked, a little poed.

"Are there REALLY any Conifers around here?" Genis asked. Raine looked around.

"Why, yes. There's one right now." She pointed to a tree behind her. "Now everyone, meet me back here when you find a tree, and I'll blow this whistle. When I do, I want everyone back in this spot. PRONTO. Now go find a tree!" She ordered. Everyone dispersed except for Raine. She sighed. This was going to take a long time, and she'd probably be bored out of her skull by the time they actually FOUND a tree...

* * *

Me: Yes, very short, I know. I can't squeeze in any more events. Oh, and peeps who think Lloyd's gonna die, don't give up hope! He has a fifty-fifty chance!

En: Huh? What's this machine? It looks like...

Me: The beamer from Star Trek?

En: What are you doing with that?!

Me: Umm... I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking!

En: RIIIIGHT... That's why it says 'Property of Hollywood Studios' on it, huh?

Me: Hey, I'm using it to beam up Kratos.

En: KRATOS?! SQUEE! TURN IT ON! TURN IT ON!!!

Me: ALRIGHT ALREADY! Sheesh...

Kratos: Wh-What?! Who in all of mana are you?!

Me: I am the authoress! And this is-

En: ENIGMA! I'm Enigma! I'm her sister. OHMYGOSH,KRATOS!SQUEEEEEEE!

Kratos: ...Eh... Alright, then who are they?

Rayman & Doopliss: EEK! THEY'VE FOUND US!

Me: YOU! I STILL HAVEN'T KILLED YOU BECAUSE OF LAST TIME!!!

Rayman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Doopliss: Why me...?

Kratos: ...Someone shoot me now.


	11. Chapter 11: Symphonian Chorus

Me: ELEVEN! I'M GOING TO DIE BEFORE I FINISH THIS!

Kratos: How can I be here when I'm in the story…?

Me: Because, you're a muse now! Muses can be in author's notes as well as the story.

Kratos: Oh... WAIT, YOU'RE USING ME FOR WHAT?!

Me: Umm... You're a disclaimer guy now... No turning back.

Kratos: Feh. Why couldn't you abduct Zelos or someone else?

Me: Because, if I abducted Zelos, I'd be having an even HARDER time resisting killing him off... (twitch, twitch)

Kratos: Holy goddess... She IS crazy...

Rayman: You shouldn't have said that. She's gonna kill you.

Me: ggggRRRRRRRRR! DID YOU JUST SAY I WAS CRAZY?! DOOPLISS!! HAMMER!!!!!

Doopliss: Why me...?

Kratos: What- How- I-

Me: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

En: NO! STOP! NO KILL KRATIE!

Kratos: ...Kratie?

Me: Hmm... New idea. Go ahead, abduct Kratos.

Kratos: What?! Wait, I-

En: ZOMFG!!!!! KRATIE!!! MINES!!! (grabs Kratos)

Kratos: HEY! PUT ME DOWN!

Rayman: Someone kill me. Just kill me.

Doopliss: Great, Rayman's suicidal, Myra's going crazy with using me as a hammer, and Enigma kidnapped Kratos... How much better can it get? Myra only owns Charlene, Akle, the plot, and the disease Exspherus...

* * *

-Chapter Eleven: Symphonian Chorus-

Lloyd roused from his sleep an hour or so before dinner. And it just so happened that a minute later, everyone who went out came back... with a large tree. Lloyd's eyes sparkled as he gaped at the Conifer.

"Do you like it, Lloyd?" Colette smiled. "Your Dad picked this one out!" Kratos had a triumphant look on his face as he hauled the tree through the door. He placed it in a corner and leaned on it slightly. A smile crept up Lloyd's face.

"Well, what now?" Anna asked, having come back from the kitchen.

"We're supposed to keep Lloyd happy…" Genis pondered. "Kratos, do you know anything he might like?"

"Uh, well… There IS one thing…" He blushed, trying to refrain from saying he was the one who sang to Lloyd.

"Well? Tell us!" Raine snapped.

"Anna sang once for Lloyd… and he enjoyed it." The room went silent. Everyone (with the exception of a few ppl) knew Anna was dead. They all stared at Kratos, then at Anna.

"Wh- What? What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"No… It's nothing." Raine broke the silence. "Then, I suppose we should… Sing perhaps?" She tilted her head. Everyone nodded, even those who didn't like the idea. They all gathered around Lloyd with smiles. Lloyd looked up, a questioning look on his face. Sheena took in a deep breath, and began to sing 'Can't Stop the Rain' by Cascada.

"How? How am I supposed to feel, when everything surrounding me, is nothing but a fake disguise?

I don't know. I don't know where I belong. It's time for me to carry on. I'll say, gooodbyeeeee…"

All of the girls joined in.

"I can't stop the rain from falling, I'm drowning in these tears I cry!

Since you left without a warning, I faced the dawn with sleepless eyes!

No I caaaan't go oooon… When clouds are pushing down on me, boy.

I can't stop, I can't stop the raaaaaaiin, from falling." Lloyd gaped at them. They actually sounded good.

"So, tell me where I went wrong. I'm stuck inside a dream looong gooone. It's hard to reveal the truth.

Your love, is nothing but a bitter taste, it's better if I walk away.

Away, froooom yoooooou…

(Better if I walk away!)

I can't stop the rain from falling! I'm drowning in these tears I cry!

Since you left without a warning, I faced the dawn with sleepless eyes!

No I caaaaaan't go oooon, when clouds are pushing down on me, boy!

I can't stop, I can't stop the raaaaaaiin, from falling." Lloyd was swayed by the music. Zelos decided to ruin the mood with 'Henry the Eighth I am'.

"IIII'm Henry the Eighth I am! Henry the Eighth I am I am! I got married to the widow next door, she's been married seven times before, and everyone was a Henry!

(Henry!)

She wouldn't take a Willie or a Sam!

(No Sam!)

I'm an Eighth old man, I'm Henry, Henry the Eighth I am!"

Everyone groaned, including Lloyd.

"Zelos, we're trying to lighten the mood, not TOTALLY DESTROY IT!" Sheena snapped. Zelos ignored her and continued singing.

"Second verse, same as the First!

IIII'm Henry the Eighth I am! Henry the Eighth I am I am! I got married to the widow next door, she's been married seven times before, and everyone was a Henry!

(Henry!)

She wouldn't take a Willie or a Sam!

(No Sam!)

I'm an Eighth old man, I'm Henry, Henry the Eighth I am!"

Sheena tried to stop him, but…

"Third verse, same as the First!

IIII'm Henry the Eighth I am! Henry the Eighth I am I am…" Sheena slapped Zelos upside the head.

"Oww! My head!" Zelos groaned. Sheena sighed.

"Well, what next?" She pondered.

"Well, fine. I've got one." Zelos stepped forward. Everyone cringed, hoping it wasn't another song like Henry the Eighth. Surprisingly, it was 'Untitled' (Aka How Could This Happen to me?) by Simple Plan.

"I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the whiiiiite liiiiiiiight…" Everyone gaped. He was… Very good at singing, despite his last performance. Genis quickly joined in.

"I can't remember how, I can't remember why, am I in here tonight…" Lloyd gaped. It was so… sad. Compared to Zelos' happy-go-lucky nature.

"And I can't staaaaand the paaaaaaaain… And I can't make it go away. No I can't stand the paaaaaaaaaaain…

How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes! Got no where to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life! I just wanna screeeeeeeam! How could this happen to me?" Lloyd was astonished. It was the best he had ever heard Zelos sing. A few girls joined in.

"Everybody's screamin', I try to make a sound but no one heeeears meeeeeeeeeee. I'm slippin' off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread, I wanna start this over agaaaaaaain. So I try to hooooold onto a time when, nothing mattered. And I can't explain what happened, and I can't erase the things that I've done.

No I can't…

How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes! Got no where to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life! I just wanna screeeeeeeam! How could this happen to me?" It was totally unlike Zelos to sing something like this…

"I've made my mistakes! Got no where to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away! I'm sick of this life! I just wanna screeeeeeeam! How could this happen to me?" Everyone cheered. Zelos was amazing! How did he DO that?!

"Well, that certainly makes up for Henry the Eighth! Then what's next?" Sheena smiled. Kratos walked up.

"I… I suppose I should do at least one." Kratos blushed. Everyone stared at him. _KRATOS? SING?_ Hah, that was a laugh… Until you actually heard him do it. Kratos sat next to Lloyd. He sang 'I'm Still Here' by Vertical Horizon.

"I found the pieces in my hand. They were always there, it just took some time for me to understand. You gave me words I just can't say. So if nothing else, I'll just hold on while you drift away.

'Cause everything you wanted me to hide, is everything that makes me feel alive.

The cities grow, the rivers flow, where you are I never know, but IIII'm stiiiiiill heeeeeeeere. If you were right and I was wrong, why are you the one who's gone and IIII'm stiiiiiiil heeeeeeeeeeere?

(Still here.)"

Lloyd couldn't believe his ears. Was that still… his dad? Or… was it an illusion? Illusion or no, Lloyd was deeply moved as the sounds lulled him to sleep… But he had to wake up. He had to hear the ending.

"I see the ashes in my heart. I smile the widest, when I cry inside and my insides blow apart. I try to wear another face. Just to make you proud, just to make you put me in my place.

But everything you wanted from meeeee, was everything that I could never beeeeeee.

The cities grow, the rivers flow, where you are I never know, but IIII'm stiiiiiill heeeeeeeere. If you were right and I was wrong, why are you the one who's gone and IIII'm stiiiiiiil heeeeeeeeeeere?

Maybe tonight, it's gonna be alright, I will get better.

Maybe today, it's gonna be ok, I will remembeeeeeeeeeeer…

I held the pieces of my soul. I was shattered, and I wanted you to come and make me whole. Then I saw you yesterday. But you didn't notice, you just walked away.

'Cause everything you wanted me to hide, is everything that makes me feel alive!

The cities grow, the rivers flow, where you are I never know, but IIII'm stiiiiiill heeeeeeeere. If you were right and I was wrong, why are you the one who's gone and IIII'm stiiiiiiil heeeeeeeeeeere?

The lights go out, the bridges burn, once you're gone you can't return and IIII'm stiiiiil heeeeeeeeeeere. Remember how you used to say I'd be the one to run away, but IIII'm stiiiiil heeeeeeeeeeere, I'm still here… I'm still here…"

Lloyd's eyes softly fell into a closed position. Kratos gently ran his finger through Lloyd's soft brown hair. Everyone dispersed to let him have his moment. The rest of the night was quiet. The only time they woke Lloyd up was for dinner.

* * *

Me: O…M…G… THAT'S A BIG STORY!

Rayman: Yada, yada. Who cares?

Me: Huh…? NO!!!! HE'S GONE TO THE DARK SIDE!!!!!

Rayman: Uhh… What?!

Me: NO! I MUST TREAT HIM RIGHT AWAY!

Rayman: WHOA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?!

Kratos: …Can you let me go now?

En: NO! MY KRATIE! MIIIIINES!

Kratos: Agh… PLEASE help me… SOMEONE…

Me: Muahaha! Now that the treatment is complete, I shall beam up another character!

Lloyd: Whoa! Ah… Hey! My voice is back!

Me: Of course! That's only in the story.

Lloyd: What do you mean?

Me: I'll fill you in later.


	12. Chapter 12: The Parasite Mana Vein

Me: Chapperfelve!!! MUAHAHA!!!

Kratos: The next chapter's about to start! Can you PLEASE let go of me?!

En: Aww… Ok…

Kratos: Thank you. But, what WAS that treatment you gave Rayman anyway?

Rayman: Hehehe….

Doopliss: NO!!! TWO HOMOCIDAL MANIACS!!!!!!

Me: No! I gave him…

Rayman: SUGAR! AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Me: YES! IT WORKED!!!!!

Rayman: WANNA GO BOUNCE ON A BED?!

Me: OMFG, HECK YEAH!!!!!

Kratos & Lloyd: …………

Doopliss: This is getting out of hand! Better start the story. Myra only owns Charlene, Akle, the plot, and the disease Exspherus.

Lloyd: Huh? What's Exspherus?

* * *

-Chapter Twelve: The Parasite Mana Vein-

Lloyd's eyes softly blinked as he attempted to rise out of his sleep. But it was hard. A lot of his energy was gone, and it seemed more and more left him each day. Holding his head, he finally came to. And there was Saki, right on schedule.

"G' morning, Lloyd! Your dad said he'd be back in a moment to check up on you." She smiled. Lloyd blinked sleepily at her. He yawned and stretched. Then he noticed that the glove on his left hand was a little wrinkled. Lloyd pulled on the glove, but it wouldn't straighten. He figured something must have gotten in it, so he pulled it off to see what it was.

Lloyd gasped. It wasn't his glove. It was _him._ There were veins coming out from the Exsphere, embedded in his skin. His hands were shaking as he traced the lines of the vein. It was scary… A parasite visible on your body, yet inside. It was impossible to take care of. Kratos rushed in the room when he heard Lloyd gasp.

"Lloyd?!" He panted, having run all the way across the hall. Lloyd quickly hid his left hand under Noishe and looked down in shame. "Is something wrong with your hand?" Kratos asked. Lloyd didn't answer. Not a nod, a shake, or even a look in the face. Kratos approached him. "Lloyd, let me see your hand." He demanded. Lloyd turned away. "Lloyd, let me see your hand!" He repeated. Lloyd gritted his teeth and shook his head. Kratos grabbed his wrist and pulled out his hand from under Noishe.

He didn't like what he saw. "Oh my goddess!" He fell backwards, hand over his mouth. Kratos stayed in that position and stared at Lloyd. Lloyd looked at his father, his eyes shimmering with regret. He turned away. Saki snapped out of the shock that had hit her, and looked down at the Exsphere. It was grotesque. It held some terrible feeling of Mithos' hate in it, and it slowly moved under Lloyd's skin. It slowly grew after a long time, but it mainly stayed within Lloyd's hand. Kratos gaped at the creature that wriggled under Lloyd's skin. When one ran their fingers over it, it felt like a piece of plastic covered by a thin slab of skin. Kratos' heart felt like it had stopped. He regained himself, but he was shaking mildly. Slowly, Kratos reached for Lloyd's hand. He traced the lines, much as Lloyd had. Kratos shook his head.

"Mana Vein… I should have expected this." He looked over the Exsphere, then the vein. "It's made of pure Mana… But it feeds off Mana as well. If it's not stopped, it could consume you whole." Kratos shook his head again. Saki looked up.

"Oh, hold on! I think… Yeah, I know someone who can help!" She recalled. "But he's anti-social. I dunno if he'll get along with you…"

"If you could contact him that would be appreciated." Kratos looked up at her. "At this point, I'll take all the help I can get."

"Ok. I'll go write a letter!" She hurried off to her task, leaving Lloyd and his father to stare at the vein. Kratos looked up at his son.

"Lloyd, keep this a secret from your mother. I don't want to trouble her any more than I already have." He handed Lloyd his glove. Lloyd gently slipped it on, eyes sick with sorrow. Kratos stood up.

"I have something I need to do. Wait for me until I return." He instructed. Lloyd remained silent, not moving and seemingly not even breathing. As soon as he left, Anna came in with a large box, smiling.

"Hey there! I thought I'd do your shopping for you." She smiled, holding out the list he'd made. Lloyd looked over the contents of the box. All of the gifts were perfect! Even the sword was sturdy and powerful, compared to the Silver sword his father already wielded. He looked up at Anna, his eyes filled with gratitude. Anna knew what he was thinking.

"No, you don't have to thank me." She smiled. "It was my pleasure. After all, you are my son." Lloyd smiled. She had done so much for him, but she wanted no thank yous or anything. "Well, better wrap these! I'll see you in an hour or so." Anna scurried off, leaving Lloyd to rest.

As Lloyd fell asleep, Colette walked through the room. She looked at him longingly. For some reason… She wanted him.

* * *

Me: So… Tired…

Rayman: AWWWWW! Come on! Don't you wanna do ANYTHING?

Me: Why yes… COTTON EYED JOE!

Rayman: WOOT!

Me: If it hadn't been for Cotton eyed Joe, I've been married a long time ago! Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from Cotton eyed Joe?!

Lloyd: NO! MAKE IT STOP!!!

Me: Lloyd! Join us!

Lloyd: Wh- AH! NO!! Must… STOP!

En: WHAT'S UP WITH THE RANDOM NINJAS?!

Rayman, Me, & Lloyd: …Wtf?

En: It's the stupid ad. All these ninjas pop up!

Me: Ok… Anyway, KRATOS! Cotton eyed Joe with us!

Kratos: Why me…?

Me: You too, Doopliss! DANCE YOU FOOLS!!!

All: If it hadn't been for Cotton eyed Joe, I've been married a long time ago! Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from Cotton eyed Joe?...

Me: Oh yeah! I'm getting bored, so if anyone wants to be an officially unofficial muse like En, just leave something in your review that says so! Just tell me how you act, please.


	13. Chapter 13: Ivan Ichiguro

Me: Chaplies Thirteen! ZOMG, I AM OBSESSED!!!

En: What was your first clue?

Me: …Ignoring her for a sec, WOOT! I HAVE A MAJOR FAN! (Dances)

Rayman: Holy-

Kratos: …

Me: WOOT WOOT! WOOT WOOT!

Rayman: …I've finally found something scarier than my uncle doing the Macarena.

Lloyd: Huh?

Rayman: Believe me, you DON'T wanna know.

Doopliss: I trust you on that one.

Kratos: …This is starting to look a lot like my wedding party…

Me: …Stopping. TOTALLY FREAKED OUT.

Rayman: Let's just start the friggin story! Myra only owns Charlene, Akle, the plot, and the disease Exspherus!

Me: Oh! And when I say 'Damned' in this story, I mean he was fated to go to heck when he died. On with it!

* * *

-Chapter Thirteen: Ivan Ichiguro: The boy who was Damned by Birth-

Opening his eyes, Lloyd felt a chill in the air. The door had opened. There was a boy clothed in black at the counter of the Inn. He spoke to the Inn lady for a while, then walked over near the fire and saw Lloyd's figure.

"Excuse me?" He looked over him. "You wouldn't be Lloyd Irving Aurion, would you?" Lloyd nodded and the boy came closer. It was apparent that he was wearing a black hat that stretched farther outwards than it did upwards, about a foot radius. His cloak went all the way down to his ankles, barely showing his shoes, and it covered most of his hands. He had long (I mean VERY long), white hair, which almost looked a very light lavender. Upon close inspection, his skin was the same color as his hair and his eyes were red like the setting sun. "So my dreams really were visions this time…" He mumbled. Lloyd tilted his head, and the boy shook off his former state. "I'm sorry. I believe Saki sent me to help you?" He asked. Lloyd nodded. The boy came closer and sat down next to Lloyd. Since Kratos had Angel senses, he could sense the boy's presence, and he didn't like it.

"Lloyd! Who is…?" He was cut off for no apparent reason. The boy's hand was raised towards Kratos, and Kratos was as stiff as a board.

"I advise you not to mess with me." The boy growled in a chilling voice. Kratos was trying everything to move his body, but it was no use. It felt like his body was turned to stone. The boy chuckled. "I always did like it when they squirm." He stood and approached Kratos, hand still outstretched. Lloyd tugged on his cloak. "What? What do you want?" Lloyd shook his head. _How am I supposed to tell him he's my dad if I can't talk?_ He thought. The boy dropped his hand, along with Kratos. "He's… Your father? I'm sorry." He turned back to Lloyd who was still shocked. If he could read minds… "Yes, I can read minds. I think it's best if you don't talk because of your condition, so I'll hear you through mind reading." He sat back down. Kratos stood up.

"Who are you?!" He demanded. The boy stood up again.

"Yes, of course. My name. I am Ivan Ichiguro. And you would be… Kratos Irving Aurion, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes, that's correct. But I'd prefer if you didn't read my mind." Kratos was a little angry.

"Oh no, I didn't. I'd never read an ANGEL OF CRUXIS' mind. They're far above me." Ivan smiled evilly. Kratos gaped. If he didn't read his mind, then how did he…? "Anyhow, let's have a look at that hand." He sat back down next to Lloyd. _Ok, but I warn you, it's ugly…_ Lloyd thought as he slipped off his glove. Ivan looked at the lines around the Exsphere. "Hmm… This really IS a Mana Vein… Saki was right. This could be dangerous." He gave a puzzled look. _Is there any way to fix it?_ Lloyd thought. "Of course there is! You have to feed Mana into the Exsphere so that it will retract." Ivan held the hand that was infected in both of his, looking at Lloyd to signal he was ready. Lloyd nodded his head. _Alright… Let's do this._ He thought.

Ivan took a deep breath, and began to feed a white light into the Exsphere. The creature began to grow. It went down and encircled his finger tips, then began up his arm. Lloyd stared in horror as the creature crawled up his neck and began to take over half his face. Ivan tried to stop so he could change the Mana flowing in, but he couldn't. "It won't stop!" He shrieked. Suddenly, the vein grew huge within a second. It constricted his heart, his lungs, his diaphragm, everything except his brain. Lloyd tried to gasp, to breathe even in the slightest, but his body wouldn't respond. The vein held him up like a non-moving skeleton. Though it was only two seconds, it felt like two hours. "NO!" Ivan shouted. The room flashed with a white light that turned black. Lloyd only saw Ivan's face before he fell unconscious. Kratos caught his son before he fell to the floor.

"What did you do to him?!" Kratos asked.

"That… Wasn't supposed to happen." Ivan shook his head. "But the Mana Vein is gone, so why are you angry? I'll just… g-" He fell to the ground. Kratos gently placed his son on Noishe and looked at the boy.

"You were planning on using all of your Mana on him, weren't you…?" He whispered. Ivan was collapsed on the floor from Mana deprivation. Kratos smiled and picked the boy up. There was no doubt, he was a sacrificer. He came over to an empty room and placed the boy down on the mattress. Perhaps, if he was that willing, maybe Lloyd WOULD have a chance after all…

Later, Ivan slowly opened his eyes. He felt the mattress below him and smiled. That was one feeling he had definitely missed. He sprang out of bed and rushed over to the room Lloyd was in. He stopped when he saw the large group gathered around Lloyd. Everyone was worried because he collapsed. He didn't fall asleep, he collapsed. Lloyd slowly opened his eyes. There was a sigh of relief in the air.

"Lloyd! You're ok!" Genis smiled.

"We were so worried." Colette bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"Oh my goddess!" Anna hugged her son, crying. Lloyd returned her embrace.

_Ivan…_ Lloyd thought. _Umm… Could you come here? I'd appreciate it if you introduced yourself._ He blushed a little. Ivan sighed, but obeyed. He walked in front of the crowd.

"Uh, excuse me. I should introduce myself. I'm Saki's friend. My name is Ivan Ichiguro." He tried to hide a blush.

"Oh, hi! My name's Colette!" The Chosen grinned.

"My name's Genis." The little half-elf smiled.

Everyone else introduced themselves, too. Ivan got the basic idea of who was who.

"Hey you guys, isn't it about time we left for Christmas shopping?" Colette tilted her head. Everyone remembered, so Kratos, Lloyd, Anna, and Ivan were the only ones left.

"Oh yeah, I have to go cook dinner for Lloyd!" Anna remembered. "I'll be back in a second, dear!"

"And I have things to do as well. I'll be back. Ivan, if you wouldn't mind, could you watch over Lloyd for us?" Kratos asked.

"Alright… I don't have anything better to do anyway." He agreed. The two boys watched as Anna and Kratos left the room. Ivan sat next to Lloyd.

"So, Lloyd... Do you have any dreams?" Ivan asked.

_Huh? Of course I do. Why do you ask? _Lloyd replied.

"Well..." He bit his lip. "Lloyd... You have to promise me that you'll never let go of those dreams."

_What? _Lloyd blinked. _What's with that all of a sudden?_

"Letting go of your dreams... is a terrible thing." Ivan frowned. "I should know... I was forced to when I was a child."

_Why did you? I mean, you really wanted to accomplish your dreams, right?_ Lloyd asked.

"Yes... And I probably could have accomplished them." He stared at the floor. "I wanted... to be the best soccer player in the world. I was abnormally gifted. My stamina is terrible, but my foot strength is unbelievable." Ivan gritted his teeth, trying not to show emotion.

_Bu if you were that good, why did you let go of your dreams?_ Lloyd tilted his head. Ivan went through his cloak and pulled out a piece of newspaper.

"When this came out... no one cared that I was only a toddler. Everyone I knew wanted me dead." He frowned. Lloyd took the paper out of his hands.

'_The son of Ike Ichiguro Burns Down the Village of Otenkai'? You burned a village when you were a toddler? _Lloyd asked.

"No... Some other creature did. They accused me just because it was after me... Just because it called my name." He frowned and shook his head, choking back a tear.

_Ivan... I had no idea..._ Lloyd thought, looking at him sadly.

"Of course, no one wants to be on the same team as a monster..." He clenched his fists. "No one wants to be on the team of a mad killer, huh?!" His eyes shined with anger. "Not even when the reason I'm like this IS ALL BECAUSE OF THEM, HUH?!" He growled.

_Ivan, calm down!_ Lloyd put a hand on his shoulder. _Please... If you let anger consume you, we might lose you... And I don't want to lose you after you saved my life._ Ivan gaped at him. He had never felt love since he was four... and now a complete stranger was offering him friendship?

"Ll- Lloyd..." He sniffed. "Lloyd!" He fell into Lloyd's arms, crying. Lloyd held him and stroked his silky hair comfortingly. That was the first time Ivan had ever showed emotion other than hate for six years...

_Lloyd... Don't give up on your dreams... Please... For- For this boy who was damned from birth...

* * *

_

Me: Awwww! So sweet!

Kratos: I hate you with a bloody passion.

Me: WHAT?! WHYYYYYY?!

Kratos: You're torturing my son! Why SHOULDN'T I hate you?

Me: Because he might not die and he MIGHT become an angel.

Rayman: Anyone up for Cotton eyed Joe?

Me: ZOMG!!!!

Doopliss: Umm... HOW am I supposed to do this?

Lloyd: Can ANYONE tell me what an Exspherus is?

All: No.

Lloyd: GAHH!!! YOU'RE ALL DRIVING ME MAD!!!!

Me: Oh! Beam up time! Today's new muse is... IVAN!

Ivan: Great. More weirdos.

Me: He's so cute when he's being evil! (hugs)

Ivan: AH! NO! IT BURNS!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Lloyd's First Kiss

Me: ChApTeRiOr FoUrTeEnIcA! I am sooooo bored!

En: Again, what was your first clue?

Me: Ok, since it can't fit in the summary, this chapter on has Colloyd. LOTS of it.

Kratos: Wait, WHAT are you doing to my son?!

Me: Uh... Anyways, people who hate mushy-kissy fluff, DON'T read this chapter.

Kratos: NO! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!

Me: Too bad! I'm the authoress, YOU'RE a muse. I have higher privileges.

Kratos: Oh yeah? Then I'll have the privilege of slitting your throat!

Me: EEK! NO! START THE STORY EN! OR KRATOS GOES BYE-BYE!

En: NOOOOO! Myra-chan only owns Ivan, Saki, Charlene, Akle, the plot, and the disease Exspherus! Kratie, don't leave meeeeeee!!!

* * *

-Chapter Fourteen: Lloyd's First Kiss-

When Lloyd woke up, Ivan was still in his arms. The boy was so broken up, he must have cried himself to sleep. But for some reason, Lloyd's heart hurt. He wasn't having a heart attack, but he felt as if a part of him was missing. He felt broken for no apparent reason. Lloyd gently placed the boy down on Noishe as he sighed and stared unto the heavens. There was complete silence… The boy woke up and gently rubbed his eyes. He sat on his knees giving Lloyd a guilty look.

"I… I'm sorry I acted like that yesterday… I should've been more mature." Ivan shook his head.

_It's alright._ Lloyd smiled. _You're only a kid. You actually SHOULDN'T have known how to act!_ Ivan gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah, you're right… I'm too smart for my age." He chuckled. "Besides, what other kid can recite the German alphabet backwards while answering arithmetic questions at the same time?"

_You can do WHAT?!_ Lloyd gaped. _You… You're smarter than I am! You… That's amazing!_

"Yeah. Well, anyway, I have to get going. There's something I really need to do." He stood and went over to a desk and pulled out a composition book and pencil. He was writing something, but Lloyd couldn't see. Eventually, Anna called him into the kitchen, so he slipped the book and pen back into their original spots and hurried off to the kitchen. And then, Colette entered the room. Lloyd's heart felt the same stabbing pain it had first thing in the morning.

"Morning, Lloyd! Did you sleep well?" She smiled. Lloyd hid his pain with a smile and nodded. "That's good! So what's going- Ah!" She hit her foot against a chair leg and fell, but Lloyd caught her before she fell all the way down. "Oh, umm… Thanks, Lloyd." She blushed and giggled softly. Lloyd felt it. It was time, either now or possibly never. He slowly brought her closer to his body. He looked at Colette dreamily, then slowly closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. Colette did the same. They slowly got closer until their lips met. Lloyd's arms were wrapped around Colette's shoulders, and Colette pressed her hands up against Lloyd's chest. Her hands slowly move up to his shoulders, then around his neck, and finally she held Lloyd's head with her hands. Lloyd thought he must be dreaming. It was almost as if the two of them were the only people on Symphonia. He knew why his heart had hurt. He longed to be with her, and now nothing could take them away from one another. Lloyd's heart felt like it had stopped, but the feeling of Colette's heart beating against his chest kept his going. After a while, they just lay there holding each other. They fell asleep with one another in their arms. Zelos came through the room and chuckled.

"Well, lookie here! Two love birds around a fire!" He laughed. "This is one of those Kodak moments! If I had a camera, imagine the blackmail I could make! In fact, I think I'll go get a camera right now!" He rushed off to find a camera. But what Zelos didn't know was the slam of the door woke Colette up. When she realized where she was and what had happened, she blushed and gently pulled herself out of Lloyd's arms. She sat on her knees and stared at Lloyd's sleeping figure. Zelos ran back in the room.

"Awwww! I missed my chance at some priceless blackmail!" Zelos groaned. Colette stared at him guiltily.

"What? Huh? I…" She blushed. Lloyd turned over on his other side.

"If I had that picture, I could have blackmailed Lloyd into SO many things…" Zelos whined. Lloyd turned on his side again.

"YOU WERE PLANNING ON WHAT?!" Colette squealed. Lloyd turned once again. Zelos noticed Lloyd was acting weird, so he came to Noishe's side. Lloyd began shaking, his heart raced faster and faster. His breathing increased, and he moaned softly. Colette and Zelos forgot their conversation and went to Lloyd's side. Colette panicked.

"Kratos!" She shouted. "Kratos, help! Lloyd's in trouble!" Hearing the Chosen's plea, Kratos ran as fast as he could to Lloyd. When he opened the door, he didn't say anything. He just sped over to Lloyd's side. Lloyd's breathing and heart rate increased by the second, so much that Kratos thought his son would have a heart attack. Lloyd's tossing and turning became more frequent as well, and his moans became louder.

"No... No... Go away..." He whispered in his sleep.

"Ivan!" Kratos shouted. "Come here!"

"Yessir?" Ivan asked as he scurried into the room.

"I need you to see what's happening in Lloyd's dream." Kratos instructed.

"Oh... Alright..." The boy came to Lloyd's side. He focused, then began to stare at the tossing body below him. "There's a man... and a woman. The man is garbed in white with long blond hair and lifeless green eyes. The woman... has the same skin color, hair color, and eye color as I do. She wears a dress that is black and white."

"The man must be Yggdrasill... Go on." Kratos urged.

"The woman says something... She... needs him for something. The man argues that Lloyd's heart, mind, and soul belong to him, but he is definitely NOT winning the argument... All fades to black. He sees... you, Kratos. Next to the woman. She tells you something, you scowl and reach for your sword. She grabs your wrist and you let out a painful yelp. Lloyd runs to you, but all turns black again. He is... alone. Nothing. He screams."

"No..." Lloyd moaned. "Dad... don't... don't leave me... please..." Even though Lloyd was asleep, a silver tear dropped from his face. Kratos held his son's arm.

"It's alright Lloyd... I'm here. I'll always be here." Kratos whispered.

"Wait... there's more." Ivan interrupted. "The man... a drop of blood falls on him. He splits into two. One of pure light, the other of the darkest shadows. The shadow form reaches to grab Lloyd. As it touches his body, he lets out a scream."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lloyd yelled. His fists were clenched and his heart was beating much too fast.

"Lloyd!" Colette held Lloyd's hand. He tossed and turned violently.

"The woman says something. She says that she has waited for four-hundred years, and cannot wait any longer. Tomorrow is the day he will... she disappears. He is left, suspended in time as shadow and light fight for what his fate will become... He stands before you and your partners. All except for Kratos. Instead, there is another man, and a boy who looks much like the first figure. The boy draws one of two swords and pierces it through Lloyd's heart. He feels the cold hand of death upon him, then..." Ivan sat back.

"AHHHHHH!" Lloyd screamed before his eyes shot open. He panted hard, tears streaming down his face. His throat was completely dry, since he had used it too much dream talking. Kratos wrapped his arms around Lloyd and stroked his hair softly. Lloyd was in tears and Kratos was trying to hush him. Ivan stared sadly at the two. His father had never shown HIM that kind of affection… Though what he wanted was nothing more than a dream. A fantasy. No one wanted him for what he had become. Hey all feared him and left him to die in the streets of Meltokio. Still, he would be of more use here rather than moping in an alley. Lloyd needed him, and he wasn't about to give up on his first friend since the accident. Even Saki rarely wrote to him because her parents forbid her from doing so.

"Kratos... I have those kinds of dreams too." Ivan admitted reluctantly. "They're dreams of the past and future. De ja vu, as most call it."

"I see... Thank you. You may do as you wish." Kratos replied, releasing the boy from his task. Lloyd calmed down after a while, and Kratos was called into the kitchen by his wife.

"I'll be back." He assured his son. There was a silence, and Zelos spoke up after a long shock.

"Wow... That was... interesting." Zelos leaned back a little. He'd never seen Lloyd cry, but this was completely different. After a long silence, he decided to leave. Colette gave Lloyd one last look before she too left. There was silence, besides the scribbling of Ivan's pencil.

After a few hours, he fell asleep writing. Lloyd was curious as to what he was doing, so he walked over to the desk. Lloyd stumbled once or twice, but he grabbed a chair to hoist himself back up. When he finally got to the desk, he carefully slipped the book out of Ivan's hands. Lloyd couldn't believe his eyes. They were all drawings. Drawings of him in a different outfit each page. All of them were him, no one else. He had drawn about ten, twenty pages, probably more. Lloyd smiled and slid the book back under Ivan's arms. He walked clumsily back to Noishe, plopped himself in front of the fire, and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Ok, now let's see how many muses I've killed off!

Rayman: (barfs in a trash can)

Me: WHOA! Was it THAT fluffy?

Rayman: Yes... AGH! I think I lost a week's worth of lunch!

Me: Ok... Moving on... OMG!!! I KILLED THE AURIONS!!! HEART RATE!!! CHECK THEIR HEART RATE!!!

Rayman: ...They're fine. They've just fainted.

Me: CPR! Who knows CPR?!

Rayman & Doopliss: EWW!! GROSS!

Rayman: They're FINE. But you might not be when Kratos wakes up...

Me: EEK! That's right! He still has a grudge on me!

Doopliss: Gee, you might need to leave the country, slick!

Me: Eh... I don't know WHAT to do... WAIT! HA! If Kratos kills me, he won't be able to see Anna anymore! LOOPHOLE!

Rayman: ...I hate loopholes.

Me: Mushy kissy fluff and mush!

Rayman: (barfs in a trash can)


	15. Chapter 15: The Balance of Light and Dar

Me: Chapteristic numbre fifteenas! WOOTSICLES!

Lloyd: You are SO dead when my dad sees you.

Me: Yes, but I have a loophole! If he kills me, you two won't see Anna anymore!

Lloyd: DANGGIT! How do you come up with these?!

Me: Let's just say I have nothing better to do. Which is why I'm going to test out Lost's theory of hypnotizing!

Lloyd: Wazzuma? Huh? Hypnotizing?... Wait, you're NOT doing an experiment… Are you?

Me: I never thought you'd ask!

Lloyd: …HOW many bottles of Coke have you had?!

Me: Only 24…

Lloyd: AGH! KEEP ME AWAY FROM HER!!!!!

Me: Too late! You're going to watch this garbage! And Rayman too!

Rayman: AH! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!?!

Me: SHUSH! Doopliss, disclaimer!

Doopliss: Geez, ok! Myra's list is getting entirely too long, so she only owns the OCs, the plot, and the disease Exspherus.

Lloyd: SOMEONE FRIGGIN TELL ME WHAT AN EXSPHERUS IS!!!!!

* * *

-Chapter Fifteen: The Balance of Light and Dark-

Kratos ran through the hall, cursing to himself in Angelic language. _I thought she was only a dream... A figment of my imagination._ He thought. _Oh, why her? Why Lloyd? What's she going to do to him?_ All sorts of thoughts ran through his head. Lloyd and everyone else were fast asleep (as it was 3 o' clock in the morning) and Kratos made sure not to wake them. That is, until Mithos made his move again. His ghost appeared above Lloyd and held his arm up over the boy. White feathers gently fell on Lloyd's body. Even though the feathers barely touched Lloyd, he was apparently having another cat nap. He woke up, the feathers lightly touching his body. Lloyd tried to move, to make a sound, but he couldn't. The spell had him trapped, and he found his eyes forcing themselves shut. Kratos ran into the room when he heard the sound of a spell.

Kratos gasped. Mithos was casting a sleeping spell on Lloyd! He had to act quickly. Kratos grabbed his sword and slashed through Mithos. Mithos flew back, not because of force, but because of shock. He pulled himself together and gave Kratos a maniacal glare. Kratos moved between Lloyd and Mithos, in hopes of protecting his son. Mithos smiled and went right through him. Literally. He never stopped walking towards him and phased through Kratos' body. Kratos turned around in shock. Mithos muttered something.

"Absolute." He whispered. A huge white crystal encased Kratos, and then it shattered. Kratos fell to the floor as Mithos continued to stalk Lloyd. Kratos struggled to get up. The spell had all but killed him. It was apparent that Mithos was... stronger. As Kratos struggled, Mithos placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. There was a flash, and Lloyd grew wings. They were Yggdrasill's huge wings with the smaller wings at the wrist, but they were rainbow colored like Mithos'. Lloyd's eyes shot open immediately and he let out a shriek. He flailed in pure terror and frustration, and Mithos fell backwards. Kratos took this as an opportunity to grab Lloyd and escape. His son had fallen unconscious by the time he got there, but that didn't matter. As long as those wretched wings were gone, and Lloyd was safe from Mithos, Kratos couldn't care less if his son was mute for the rest of his life because of this. All he wanted was Lloyd, safe and sound. No matter what the cost, even at his own life. Lloyd must live on. He pulled out his Sapphire blue wings and flew above the town. There was no sign of Mithos, but Kratos knew he was persistent. He flew out of the city, but stopped. If he left, he couldn't read the book again to see the later symptoms of the Exspherus, and Anna would be in danger... On the other hand, there was Mithos who was ready to take Lloyd's body prematurely. Kratos was trapped between his two greatest loves. The love for his wife, and the love for his son. He bit his lip. The only way to protect both is... to fight Mithos. As he was debating, Mithos flew out from the city. Kratos looked at his son, his skin pale as the moonlight. There was no other choice. He had to stand and fight. For both Anna and Lloyd's sake. He gently placed his son on the soft, snowy ground. But before Kratos let his upper body touch the ground, he took off his cape and placed it under Lloyd. Mithos landed behind him.

"Well, Kratos, old friend. I never thought I'd see you here!" Mithos chuckled. Kratos scowled and reached for his sword. "Well well... I see you're still as violent as you were before. Too bad it all ends here."

Meanwhile, back at the Inn, everyone was awake from the screaming and crashing. Ivan looked over his shoulder.

"I see... Thank you." He whispered. Though no one was there. Everyone else was talking to one another about how worried they were about Lloyd. It wasn't until later that they noticed Kratos was gone, too. Ivan slipped away, out into the open. He sighed and reached for his right hand. _Only this once... For Lloyd._ He quietly unfurled a pair of violet wings that looked a lot like Colette's, except they were purple of course. He flew high up into the sky and looked around. He used his angel senses, and... yes! He could hear fighting! Ivan turned in the direction of the fight and flew off almost instantly.

Kratos huffed. Not only was he thoroughly beaten, but he was cold since his shoulders had no protection from the winds and snow. He could barely keep a grip on his sword, much less guard. His fingers were numb, his legs felt weak, and Mithos was still standing strong. How foolish he was to think he could beat Mithos... Now both he AND his son were as good as dead. Mithos smirked and gave him one last Holy Lance. Kratos moaned as he fell to the ground. Mithos smiled evilly and walked towards Lloyd again, but stopped. There was another angel flying towards him. But it wasn't an angel of Cruxis. Mithos grunted as he disappeared. Ivan floated down to the ground.

"Whoa... What happened to you guys?" He whispered. Kratos was bloody all over, and Lloyd was almost a complete blue. Without another word or thought, Ivan gently hoisted both of them over his shoulders and flew back to the Inn. He slid in the door, and there was a huge sigh of relief in the room. Ivan didn't say anything, he just hurried over to the fire and laid the two Aurions down. He gently tucked the cape back over Kratos' shoulders and asked a maid to bring a second blanket. Anna rushed over.

"Oh, my poor little dears... What happened?" She asked, eyes not leaving Kratos and Lloyd.

"I... have no idea. They were collapsed outside of the city walls when I found them... Kratos apparently got into a fight with some kind of monster. His face and body are bloody." Ivan shook his head.

Lloyd was having… some kind of dream. Ever since he fell unconscious, he had seen nothing but black. Black left, black right. It was some kind of nightmare. That is, until the woman from his earlier dream appeared. Lloyd let out a small yelp.

"Wh… Who are you?" He asked, unaware that he couldn't actually speak.

"Me? I've been called many a thing." The combination of her eerie voice and evil smile sent chills down Lloyd's back. "Some call me Satan, others the Devil, while my sisters call me by first name. Darkness."

"Wait… You're the… Devil?" Lloyd blinked. "But you're a girl!"

"Never said the myths were _always_ right." She chuckled.

"But… If you're Satan… Then I'm in…"

"Hell?" She laughed. "Of course. This is my home, where I take all the rotten souls and turn them into energy for myself."

"But… Does that mean _my_ soul is rotten?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, no!" Darkness chuckled. "In fact, yours is the purest of them all!"

"But if I'm pure, then why am I here?" Lloyd blinked.

"Because, there's a yearly ritual I must proceed with in order to keep the balance of light and dark. Since the previous subject is too impure and tainted, I had no other choice but to create another subject. And you are that person." She smiled evilly again.

"What? You… created me?" Lloyd gasped.

"No, just your fate. I decided what it would be when you were born. And look how handsome you grew up to be!" Darkness was still smiling, which sent yet another chill up Lloyd's back.

"Well… What is that 'ritual' anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" Darkness chuckled. "But I suppose I owe you that much. Come here." She walked off, and Lloyd followed. They came face to face with a large crystal ball. "I have more of these, but this one is the most important. It represents the amount of evil in the world. And since it hasn't been replenished in 400 years, there is much evil lurking." She frowned.

"But… How am I supposed to fix it?" Lloyd asked.

"You don't. I do. The reason why I brought you here is because I need your blood to purify the balance." Darkness crossed her arms. "And don't think twice. If you don't subject to this, something terrible is going to happen." Lloyd bit his lip. If he didn't do what she wanted… Something bad would happen. But… Would it hurt when she took what she needed? There appeared to be only one choice… To submit to her will.

"Alright…" Lloyd closed his eyes. "…Do it."

Darkness smiled evilly and disappeared. She reappeared right behind Lloyd and put her hands on his shoulders. Lloyd gasped. Darkness gently leaned over until she was right next to Lloyd's neck, and then… she bit him. Lloyd let out a yip. He could feel her sucking the blood from his shoulder. After what seemed like hours, she let go and pressed her fingers up against the bite marks.

"Good boy…" She whispered. "Now you can go home…"

Lloyd's eyes gently lifted. There was another huge sigh of relief in the air. Almost everyone was standing over him, all worried. They didn't think he'd ever wake up. His lips were a pale blue, and he was a degree from death. Lloyd looked over his shoulder to see his father wrapped up in a blanket.

"Lloyd…" Kratos whispered in a hoarse voice. "Are you… okay?" Lloyd nodded. His father was also turning blue.

"Mithos was after you again…" Anna frowned. "Your father had to keep you away from him, but Mithos was too strong. He's got hypothermia too." Lloyd stared at his father in shock. He risked his own life… to save him.

* * *

Me: Woot! Darkness is in!

Rayman: OH MY- ANYONE BUT HER!!!

Me: That's right… You hate her.

Rayman: AGH! SHE'S SO… EWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lloyd: Oww… My neck…

Me: Ooooooh… That's gotta hurt.

En: WOOT FOR VAMPIRES!

Rayman: That was… Random…

Doopliss: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Me: Huh… I dunno how to turn you back…

Lloyd: What _is_ he?

Me: A Meepit. Long story short, En was playing Neopets; Meepit vs. Feepit. The result?

Doopliss: MEEEEP…. MEEP MEEP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Me: My eye… Is twitching… Wait, did you guys escape from the tv?!

Lloyd & Rayman: Eh….

Me: BACK WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16: The Trance and Enigma

Me: Chapaca sixataca! WOOT, I'M SOOOOOOOO BORED!

En: Sorry, I can't come to the disclaimer right now. I'm being murdered by ice cream.

All ex Myra & En: WHAT… THE… HECK?!?!

Me: Neopets. She's fighting the evil ice cream factory of doom.

Doopliss: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! T.T

Me: Oh, yes! Lloyd and Ray!

En: NO! NO! NO! Ah, fish! Life? AH! NO! Oh shoot, Peach! NOOOOOOOOO! SHOOT! What…? THE NINJAS HAVE INFECTED NEOPETS!!! WHAT'S UP WITH THE RANDOM NINJAS?!

Me: Eh… Let's leave her alone. Uh… Lloyd? Are you ok?

Lloyd: WHAT IS THIS JUNK?! This is weird! It's just… Random images!

Me: Ok… Now, let's check on Rayman…

Rayman: …

Me: YES! It- uh, I mean poor Ray! He's under mind control!

Doopliss: Meep meep meep meep meep?

Me: Yeah, I guess I should let him out… OH MY GO-

Rayman: …

Doopliss: Meep meep meep meep meeeeeeeeep?

Me: Yeah, I know. Don't remind me… Lloyd! Do the disclaimer.

Lloyd: Fine. Myra only owns the OCs, the plot, and whatever an Exspherus is…

Me: Oh, joy! En decided to join the story! En owns Enigma (The character) and will find out where you live if you steal her RPC!

* * *

-Chapter Sixteen: The Trance and Enigma-

There was mostly silence that day. In fact, barely anyone spoke after what happened. But even less speaking occurred after what was about to happen. As Lloyd and his father huddled around the fire, everyone else was busy. It was two days before Christmas, and Anna was making the turkey. Anna's cooking was the BEST! No one they had _ever_ met could cook as well as she could! The others were doing the lesser tasks, such as decorating, preparing the side dishes, and finishing the wrappings. There was so much to be done, yet so little time. Then, all of a sudden, Lloyd fell over. He just sort of… Plopped down on the opposite side he was from his father. Kratos gasped.

"Lloyd-!" He laid his son on his back and… He gasped again. Lloyd's pupils were… gone. They were an endless pool of brown. Just like Yggdrasill's eyes… Lloyd never blinked. "Anna!" Kratos called, mustering all the power he could.

"What is it?" Anna asked. She gasped when she saw Lloyd. "Oh my-"

"Something's wrong. He just… fell over." Kratos bit his lip. This was definitely _not_ a good situation.

"…I'll get the book." Anna ran off. She came back in a few minutes with the document.

"Alright…" Kratos coughed. His voice couldn't take much more, so he had to go fast. But he could barely whisper. Mithos had knocked the wind out of him.

"Kratos, hunny. You shouldn't read it. You're too weak." Anna frowned. "Is there anyone else here who knows that language?"

"Colette…" Kratos whispered. Zelos might skip parts he thought were boring, and Raine might dissect the pages to Carbon date and see what substance it was made of. Colette was the only trustworthy one. Though Kratos hoped she could handle it since Lloyd and Colette were best friends. But what he didn't know was that they were _more_ than just friends.

"Ok, I'll go get her." Anna took the book back and rushed to the kitchen to get Colette. They both came back moments later.

"OH MY-" Colette fell on her backside. "Oww…"

"Are you okay?" Anna held out her hand and pulled Colette back to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." Colette smiled. "Ok then… I guess I have to read that book." She took the book from Anna's hands. "Ok… Here! The next part is called 'Exspherus Toxicosis'. The Toxicosis lasts for a majority of the Exspherus and is undetectable. The symptoms are a lot like that of the Chosen's when the Cruxis Crystal fuses with the body. The host shows signs of angelic powers as well. When the halfway point of the Toxicosis is reached, the host will go into… a trance." Everyone in the room gasped, except for Lloyd. "The trance is the point where the memories of the two souls fuse together. They will see what the other has seen. When the trance is over, immediately feed the host. If the host does not eat, both souls will be in even more danger. So… We have to feed Lloyd when he wakes up?" Colette closed the book.

"I suppose…" Anna bit her lip. "Oh Lloyd…"

Lloyd was seeing himself as Mithos, and Mithos as… himself. The point where Mithos knocked him into the pillar in the tower of Salvation, the time they met in Ozette… Everything that included Lloyd and Mithos within eye sight… was switched. Lloyd's heart began to race. He heard what Mithos had thought, things he said… His breathing became heavy, and his heart was beating faster and faster. There seemed to be no hope. All of the healers combined couldn't stop the tension in his lungs.

A strange boy with very, VERY long mahogany hair was sitting in the Gaorrichira (still no idea of how to spell it --U) forest, high in a tree. He wore a tannish-white long sleeve turtle neck with reddish-brown pants and a lavender glove on his left arm that wrapped around his middle finger and went up his arm (but you couldn't see since the shirt was long sleeved) and black shoes. He could hear cries… Cries of the soul. They were painful, the kind only a true terror could make. He sprang into action. With a wave of his staff, he called forth a 'Destiny Gate' (also owned by En). The gate whirled and created a portal. It led him directly to the front of the Inn where Lloyd and the others were staying. He opened the door and quickly made his way to the fire.

"Who are you?!" Ivan snapped, hand outstretched.

"Out of the way, boy! If you value your life…" He hissed. Ivan snarled, but let the boy through. He leaned over Lloyd. "You've been afflicted with a terrible curse, haven't you…?" He frowned at the pools of brown that used to be Lloyd's eyes. He grabbed Lloyd's arm and closed his eyes. Mana surrounded them and engulfed the room. Lloyd's heart rate decreased, as the nightmares flooded away. _Lloyd… Can you hear me?_ A voice rang through his thoughts. _You're safe now… Though you won't cease to fuse memories with Mithos, it will be without pain now. Be careful, Mithos is doing this to confuse you. If you truly fall victim to his torments, he may be able to arise in your body. Farewell…_ The voice faded. So many questions popped up in his head, but he couldn't ask. The visions continued.

The room turned back to its normal color. Anna and Kratos gasped and looked around the room. Even in all of Kratos' years of life, he had never seen such powerful Mana as the Mana that had been used… This boy could be even more powerful than he himself…

"What did you do?!" Ivan hissed.

"Relax. I just saved your friend's life. And this is how you repay me?" The boy gave a little snicker.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Colette chirped. "How did you do that?"

"Don't… Ask me that." The boy looked down.

"Oh… Ok. I'm sorry." The Chosen apologized.

"Well… At least Lloyd's safe. Thank you very much… Who were you again?" Anna blinked.

"My name… is not important." The boy said coolly. He walked off, then twirled his staff. Another Destiny Gate appeared and took him far away.

"Who was that guy?" Anna tilted her head.

"That's… An Enigma for now." Kratos smiled slightly. He'd seen the boy before, and now he recognized him. There was no doubt, that boy truly _is_ an Enigma… And they would definitely meet again. His attention immediately shifted back to Lloyd. The boy was sleeping soundly, though his eyes were wide open. Kratos couldn't bear to look at his son in this state. A deafening silence came over the room. The glow of the fire reflected the sorrowful mood that echoed through the hearts of everyone within the room. Anna spoke up to break the silence.

"I should get going. That Turkey's not gonna cook itself." She smiled slightly as she ran to the kitchen.

"I need to go, too." Colette nodded. "I have to help with the decorations." She hurried off to another room.

"I guess that leaves you, me, and Lloyd." Ivan chuckled slightly.

"Yes…" Kratos looked down. "I suppose it does. But tell me… What was it like, living without parents?"

"You know, huh?" Ivan looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Well… I left home when I was four… That means I've lived on my own for six years."

"That makes you ten…" Kratos whispered hoarsely. "You're awfully young to be on your own."

"I've been like this for all my life. I haven't been happy for six years." Ivan frowned. "Everyone calls me a monster… Some terrible… _thing_ or something. I can't control it… that thing that just… takes lives for no reason. It's almost… like my… my hate is fueling it." He bit his lip, trying to suppress his rage.

"It… kills?" Kratos blinked. "Then how…?"

"I don't know…" Ivan shook his head. "Sometimes… people come after me. And for no reason… they just… die. With blood spurting everywhere…"

"You're a dark magic user." Kratos nodded slightly. "There's no doubt."

"But… I never used to be… so full of hate." Ivan bit his lip. "I used to be so happy… Then everyone shunned me. That's when I started to… enjoy… that thing…" He shook his head. "I found happiness in other's death… That was the only thing that kept me from dying… There was some sort of impassable barrier that killed everything in range… and I grew to like it."

"So… You're trying to tell me that you regret what you've done?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"One-hundred and seventy-five have died because of me…" Ivan frowned. "Most innocent. Passer Byers who just wanted to see their families… I'm…" Ivan began to feel a lump in his throat. "I really _am_ a monster…" He squeaked in a high pitched voice. So high that Kratos was wondering if Ivan had somehow swallowed helium.

"It's not your fault." Kratos looked down. "I know how it feels to be betrayed by ones you trust. It hurts… bad. I didn't think anyone so young could even carry this kind of burden without going suicidal."

"Believe me, I'm past suicidal." Ivan frowned. "I tried to kill myself with swords and guns, but the… _thing_ repels every weapon that tries to touch my body. That's why I'm homicidal… I imagine myself dying as I watch the lifeless bodies fall limp to the ground."

"So that's it…" Kratos looked at the boy. "You don't want to live like this, do you?"

"No…" Ivan looked at his now interesting feet. "I'd rather rest eternally than live in a real Hell."

"And there's no way to escape… is there?" Kratos mumbled. "You've lived a terrible life… I pity you, honestly."

"I need no pity." Ivan frowned. "It will just be wasted. My Mana won't last forever, and when it runs out, I'm a goner. After all, I have the whole army after me…"

"YOU WHA-" Kratos' gasps were cut off by a terrible pain… in his arms and legs. He screamed, blood dripping from wounds on his right arm and left leg.

"KRATOS!" Ivan screeched. He gently placed his fingers over the wound, but that only made Kratos scream louder. "Your bones are broken…" Ivan bit his lip. Anna came rushing over.

"What happened?!" Anna gasped for breath, having run through the hallway. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, luckily, it's only a minor fracture. If it had been too badly fractured, he'd be in the hospital." Ivan sighed with relief. "I should have him walking in a day."

"That's good…" Anna sighed with relief too. "Do you need any help with the recovery?"

"Well, help would make it go faster. Sure." Ivan nodded. "I've got some bandages. I knew they'd come in handy."

"Then let's get working." Anna kneeled over by her husband and discussed with Ivan how to heal it up. Then, a knock came on the door...

* * *

Me: Yes, I know, very short chapter. But anyways, it has been brought to my attention that some people think Kratos has Exspherus. There are two problems with that. Number uno: Kratos already has a Cruxis Crystal. Number dos: Kratos never knew the person who was turned into his Cruxis Crystal. Feel better? He only has normal hypothermia! Although Mithos _was_ mean to him and broke his leg...

Kratos: I hate you. I sincerely do.

Me: Join the club! Geez, all my muses hate me! Except Ray. He's not feeling any emotion right now.

Rayman: ...

Me: Geez Lloyd, you think I overdid it?

Lloyd: Yeah, maybe just a LITTLE. And man, what was up with that cliff hanger! Geez, you're gonna have a lot of people on the edge of their seats...

Me: Yeah. Wutevahs. I should get a manual or something on how to hypnotize...

Lloyd: You're SURE he's not just giving you the silent treatment?

Me: Dude, look at his eyes!

Lloyd: What? I don't see- OH MY GODDESS!!!!

Rayman: ...

Me: Told yas.

Lloyd: My goddess...

Me: Well, anyways, I have noticed there are probably 30 people on constant lookout for my story, and I only get one review per chapter! ONE! I could do with only three, ok... BUT ONE?! You people need to review! I may not write as fast if you don't review!

Lloyd: Why are you so OCDed on reviews?

Me: I want to see what I did wrong! What I did right! PLEASE REVIEW MORE IF YOU AREN'T ALREADY DOING SO!!!


End file.
